


i like it when we talk (but i love it when we touch)

by Puppetqueen



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Bathtub Sex, Blink and you'll miss it, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Byun Baekhyun forever the Harem Leader, Car Sex, Choking, Daddy Kink, Fluff and Smut, From Jongin to Nini to Kai so fast you'll get, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Light Angst, Lingerie, M/M, Oppa Kink, Park Chanyeol in a pastel purple rainbow wig and, Rimming, Sexual Roleplay, Side Foursome M/M/M/M, Slight Undernegotiated Kink, Su!Harem forever, Tags Are Fun, Tags Are Hard, Threesome - M/M/M, Whipping, ass-licking, blatant hyung kink, blink and you miss it Furry kink, everyone's a switch, featuring:, housewife/domestic kink, jk there's no whipping, no beta we die like men, slight - Freeform, whoa what are these tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22393612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puppetqueen/pseuds/Puppetqueen
Summary: Junmyeon is a busy man and can't spend as much time with his babies as they all would like, but they're thankful that they have each other.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongin | Kai, Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun/Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin | Kai/Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Chanyeol, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 48
Kudos: 214
Collections: Unrestricted Love Poly Fic Fest





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For the Unrestricted Love Poly Fic Fest. Title from Kehlani's _Touch_. I started writing this at the start of the Exploration tour and much of the antics provided by fancams and tweets that occurred there as well as all the comeback promotions served as inspiration for various plot devices and scenes in the fic. Kudos to anyone who can recognize those moments when they come up.
> 
> And of course, thank you to the prompter for stoking the flames of my love for Su!Harem. Su!Harem is relevant in any way, shape, form, or universe because he's the bestest damn leader this fandom could ask for and deserves all love and praise for it. This may not be what you had imagined or wanted, but I hope you enjoy it anyway.

The subtle chime of someone’s phone alarm is what causes him to stir first. 

It’s soft, but incessant, and the way it vibrates on the side table is annoying enough that Baekhyun makes a grab for it, fingers fumbling for the side button. He silences it easily, groaning into his pillow and clinging to sleep. The bed is large and mostly warm but he’s at the edge of it with an errant limb pinning down his thigh, another - probably someone else’s - wrapped around his waist. He can’t tell if its still dark out because their heavy curtains, especially chosen for this purpose, block the light so effectively there’s no knowing if it’s still the morning or if they’ve slept into the afternoon. 

It’d be so easy to slip back into unconsciousness, to waste the rest of the day in bed sleeping. His body aches in the pleasant sort of way that happens only after he’s fucked and been fucked good enough to be sore and still be happy about it. But the sound of the shower running in the ensuite bathroom and the distinct lack of one other body in the bed keeps Baekhyun up. He checks the time and sees its barely past seven in the morning - still too early for how late they all finally succumbed to sleep. He frowns. Someone being up early means only one thing.

The shower cuts off and moments later Baekhyun turns his head towards the person emerging from the bath amidst a cloud of warm steam. 

Junmyeon’s got a towel knotted low on his waist, obscuring the ripple of his toned abdomen and the latter half of a trailing tattoo of delicate vines and thorned flowers down his right hip. He’s beautiful, glistening with water droplets and haloed by the light coming from the bath as he rubs another towel at his wet hair. The dim lighting casts shadows on his form, the cut of his muscles thrown into stark relief, the sight of him making Baekhyun’s cock twitch despite how spent he is - how spent he should be. Arousal simmers low in his gut even as it wars with the bubble of disappointment in his chest.

Junmyeon notices him right away, eyes warm and apologetic as soon as he tosses the towel for his head over the cushioned bench at the foot of their massive bed. 

“Morning, love,” he says quietly as he leans over Baekhyun’s side of the bed. He cards through Baekhyun’s sleep-matted hair, swiping a thumb over the furrow between his brows. He sighs. “Don’t look at me like that, Baek.”

“You _promised_ ,” Baekhyun whispers sullenly, eyes accusing. “You said we had a few days. A _week_ at least.”

Junmyeon sighs again. “I’m sorry, love. Something came up.”

He looks genuinely apologetic but that doesn’t stop him from pulling away decisively and stepping into the large walk in closet on the other side of the room. It doesn’t take him long to dress, coming out in dark dress pants and a striped silk shirt with too many buttons left undone, his tattoo of creeping vines curling around his clavicle exposed. The suit jacket he has folded over one arm gets draped over the back of a chair as he makes his way back towards the bed, over to the opposite side. 

Jongin rolls over easily when Junmyeon pulls on his arm, taking away some of the weight pinning Baekhyun down. The youngest barely stirs as Junmyeon leaves a kiss to his chest, his jaw, and a tiny peck to the tip of his upturned nose. He does the same to Chanyeol, pressing soft lips to the jut of his shoulder, hands gentle as he smooths a palm down the length of a pale thigh. The two men don’t wake at all, sleeping like the dead while Baekhyun seethes, watching as Junmyeon rounds over to his side, saving him for last. 

“Don’t be mad, love,” he says, cupping Baekhyun’s jaw. He presses a thumb into the dip of Baekhyun’s lower lip, ducking his head to replace it with his own mouth. Baekhyun wishes he could be unmoved, that it wasn’t ingrained into him to respond when Junmyeon coaxes him with lips, and hands, and tongue. But Baekhyun’s always been weak against Junmyeon and his...everything. Even back when they were kids- Junmyeon said _jump_ , Baekhyun asked _how high?_ Junmyeon said _come with me, I’ll take care of you_ and Baekhyun followed without a second thought. Junmyeon said _kiss me_ , and Baekhyun had straddled his lap and done much, much more than that. 

This time, he says, “Take care of them Baek, you’re in charge. I’ll be back.”

“You won’t even wait for them to wake up to say goodbye?” Baekhyun catches his wrist when he moves to pull away, wrinkling the silk at his cuffs. He’s whining now, and he hates that he is, the sound of his voice too high pitched, too needy, and not in the way he wants it to be. 

Junmyeon shakes his head, gently trying to make Baekhyun let go without jostling the bed too much. “Not enough time, Baekhyunnie. I have to go.”

“Wait. But-" he sits up a little, Chanyeol’s head rolling off his chest and onto the pillow with a quiet groan. “It’s. It’s not- very dangerous, is it?”

“It always is, just a little bit,” Junmyeon says, teasing lightly, cryptic as always when it came to matters of his mysterious...side job. They’ve never talked about it, but Baekhyun knows what the ink on his skin is covering up, scars of a life Baekhyun isn’t privy to, marks on a man who was no longer just the simple, friendly, neighborhood hyung he’d grown up with. Worshipped. Fallen in love with. 

Junmyeon kisses him again, deeper this time, seemingly unconcerned about stale morning breath, the time ticking or Baekhyun’s continued worry. He pulls Baekhyun in, tilts his head so he can curl his tongue into Baekhyun’s mouth, holds him there until Baekhyun is lightheaded, gasping for air. Gasping his name when he reaches down to palm at Baekhyun’s cock, squeezing the half hard length. 

“Be good for me,” he says - neither a request nor a demand. He says it with the barest inflection, the tiniest emphasis on the last two words. _For me._

_Be good—_ He cradles Baekhyun’s balls, rolling them in his hands. 

_—For me._ He applies pressure with the heel of his palm, makes Baekhyun search for friction with a tiny, aborted thrust of his hips. 

Baekhyun suppresses a whine when the older man takes his hands away, stands back, leaves Baekhyun immobile with just his gaze, with just the way he raises the hand slick with traces of Baekhyun’s cum, brings it to his face and licks it clean. 

Yes. Baekhyun knows what it means to be good. 

For Junmyeon. Only ever for Junmyeon. 

For Junmyeon who gave him a home when he had none left. For Junmyeon who gave him Chanyeol, and then Jongin, when he couldn’t be around enough. For Junmyeon again, now, the promise of his body for when he gets back. 

Junmyeon leaves after one last kiss to Baekhyun’s forehead, Chanyeol’s cheek, and the curve of Jongin’s hip. He leaves Baekhyun without knowing when he’ll be back, or if he’ll be whole when he does. Baekhyun can do nothing but watch as he blows them a kiss on his way out, closing the bedroom door almost silently behind him, taking fragments of Baekhyun’s heart with him. 

(Or maybe Baekhyun’s been wrong all along and Junmyeon - and anything to do with him - has never been simple to begin with.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter brought to you by Junmyeon's solo stage of Been Through in Exploration. The first fancams of it shook me enough to immortalize the look in fic. /fans self


	2. Chapter 2

Their mornings are for routine, for some semblance of normality in the decidedly abnormal circumstances they’ve come to be together. 

In the mornings Baekhyun is grumpily roused from sleep by the alarms going off and the snooze button being hit at least three times. It’s followed by the bed jostling once - Jongin not so much dragging himself out as he is literally rolling himself off the edge of the mattress - and then again half an hour later - Chanyeol this time, getting off the bed easily but not quite fast enough to find his footing, yelping as he gropes clumsily at slippery sheets. 

Baekhyun is usually safe to doze for another hour at least if the other two don’t get sidetracked in the shower, derailing their schedules by half an hour or so in favor of rushed handjobs to deal with the inevitable morning wood. When they start rushing - and honestly speaking most days they are, unable to keep their hands off each other even when only half awake - they make infinitely more noise, slamming drawers and careless with their footsteps as they hurry to get dressed, not wanting to be late for their respective schedules. 

Jongin is off to morning classes, just getting back into the swing of things after a gap year that had become two, an obscure time in his life that he isn’t quite ready to share with them. Chanyeol is off to his very respectable office job, overseeing one of Junmyeon’s businesses during the day. 

Baekhyun, as a game tester, adolescent hobby bleeding into his adult life, doesn’t have set hours, often staying up late and sleeping in most days. Not that any of them need to work either way; Junmyeon has always been clear about what he’s willing to provide them - and provide for them he does, a generous lover in every sense of the word. They want for nothing, able to come and go as they please, pursue whatever catches their fancy. They each have access to a shiny black credit card with Junmyeon’s name, the limits of which they don’t test very often because Junmyeon has always been one step ahead.

Jongin usually leaves first, cursing his past self for choosing an unforgiving nine a.m. class, followed by Chanyeol, not quite late yet but hastening his steps to be at the office by around the same time. Though, regardless of who’s coming and going they always make time for Baekhyun. 

“Hyung, hyung, gotta go, gotta go- gonna be late-” Jongin says, not trying seriously enough to evade Baekhyun’s clinging, allowing his body to cage Baekhyun in on the bed, dropping hurried kisses to the older man’s sleepy eyelids. 

“Spare us a minute Jonginnie,” Chanyeol’s deep baritone follows a sweeping hand up Baekhyun’s one exposed leg peeking out from their rumpled covers. “It’s early enough for me. I’ll drop you off to class.”

Jongin doesn’t ever really need more coaxing than that, always more than happy to be rolled back into bed, even if for just a few more stolen moments. He lets Baekhyun pin him down, a leg coming up to wind between his thighs, Baekhyun’s own morning wood pressing insistently into his hip. 

Baekhyun pouts when Chanyeol doesn’t immediately join them, letting out a dissatisfied grunt into the soft skin of Jongin’s throat when large hands with calloused fingers run down his side instead. 

“Sorry, but we don’t have enough time to help with this.” Those same rough, calloused hands reach for Baekhyun’s erection and cup him gently, squeezing just enough for something Baekhyun can push into, grind his hips against. 

It’s Jongin who whines when Chanyeol pulls away, his heart beats at a staccato rhythm and picks up pace with arousal beneath the ear Baekhyun has pressed against his chest. Baekhyun frowns, pressing his body tighter against Jongin’s side and lifts an arm to make grabby hands at Chanyeol, who evades the attempt to pull him down with frustrating determination. He catches Baekhyun’s wrist to press a kiss against his palm, murmuring a quieter, “good morning” to the tips of Baekhyun’s fingers. 

Baekhyun relents, fits his hand over the curve of Chanyeol’s jaw and tilts it side to side, able to appreciate even with bleary, sleepy eyes how handsome he looks with his dark hair parted to the side and combed away from his face, dress shirt pressed with nary a wrinkle in sight but with cuff links yet undone. 

“So handsome,” he murmurs, swiping his thumb across Chanyeol’s plump bottom lip, pressing into the dip in the middle, and humming, pleased, when Chanyeol sucks it lightly into his mouth. 

“Hey, me too,” Jongin huffs, wiggling a trapped elbow into Baekhyun’s stomach. 

“Yeah, sure, okay,” Baekhyun says, rolling his eyes and pulling away from Chanyeol to tweak Jongin’s nipple, unerringly finding the sensitive nub even through the folds of Jongin’s oversized hoodie. It’s actually Chanyeol’s, going by the sheer amount of cloth bunching up around Jongin’s own tall, broad frame, but Chanyeol’s oversized clothing has always been a hot commodity between, much to Chanyeol’s exasperation. 

Baekhyun leans up to blow a raspberry into Jongin’s neck and the youngest shrieks, scrambling to pull away as he screams, “Eeew! Morning breath!?!?”

Chanyeol folds himself in half laughing so hard as Baekhyun chases Jongin nearly to the other side of the bed, stopping only to wrap his arms around one of Jongin’s flailing legs and risking a foot in the face just so Jongin doesn’t roll off and break his neck. Baekhyun’s efforts are futile; Jongin falls off the side with a loud thud anyway, half his body still on the bed. 

By then, Chanyeol’s guffawing so hard he’s gasping for air and making no moves to help Jongin up off the floor. Baekhyun has to haul Jongin up all by himself while in a fit of his own giggles. 

Jongin’s scowl is fierce when he’s finally upright and rubbing at the top of his head and while Baekhyun is equal parts sorry but still laughing, Jongin’s glare is more sexy than it is intimidating and being the recipient of such a look Does Things to Baekhyun’s nether regions. Things they have no time for unfortunately. 

“Poor baby,” Baekhyun coos, slipping fingers under Jongin’s (Chanyeol’s) hoodie to stroke at warm skin and firm muscle. “I’m sorry Nini, I didn’t mean for you to hit your head.”

Jongin doesn’t fall for it, smooshing his unoccupied hand into Baekhyun’s face in retaliation. He pulls Baekhyun into a headlock and the ensuing tussle has Chanyeol pulling them apart with a shake of his head, mouth threatening to split into another giggle at any minute. 

“All right, that’s enough,” Chanyeol says with mock condescension. He’s not often the voice of reason. “We’ll both be late if we don’t leave right away.”

Jongin huffs, still scowling. Baekhyun snickers, red in the face. Chanyeol lifts an eyebrow at their display. 

Baekhyun cranes his neck out and puckers up in Jongin’s direction. “Come on, time to kiss and make-up, Jonginnie.”

Jongin rolls his eyes and successfully gets out of bed, despite Baekhyun’s exaggerated reaching. “I’ll meet you downstairs,” he throws over his shoulder at Chanyeol as he walks out of the bedroom. 

“Come here, you,” Baekhyun says when they’re alone, making grabby hands again at Chanyeol, only to have his face smooshed once again, this time between two large, calloused hands.

“Was that really necessary?” He asks while pulling at Baekhyun’s cheeks. “He’s sensitive, you know. He noticed right away Junmyeon hyung was gone when we woke up. You could have been nicer.”

Baekhyun’s initial attempt at words is garbled due to Chanyeol’s unrelenting fingers, and he slaps at Chanyeol’s wrists until he lets go. “He’s gotta learn that that’s how it is sometimes,” he says, not making eye contact and patting his cheeks with a shrug. “You wake up and he’s just. Not there.”

Chanyeol hums noncommittally before finally giving in and letting Baekhyun wrap arms around his middle. Baekhyun is careful not to hold on too tight, not wanting to crease his dress shirt. “Like I said, you could have been nicer.”

Baekhyun doesn’t answer; he knows, of course, that Chanyeol is right. They all have their own ways of dealing with Junmyeon’s absence. Baekhyun has had years to get used to it, and Chanyeol’s easy going nature has these matters rolling off his back with little issue. Jongin is young, with a past filled with heavy baggage he hasn’t yet wanted to unload, a history involving Junmyeon that Chanyeol and Baekhyun are still trying to parse through. It’s slow work and Baekhyun loves the challenge. Loves Jongin. Loves Chanyeol. Loves Junmyeon. 

“I’ll make it up to him later,” he says quietly into Chanyeol’s chest. 

“Yeah,” Chanyeol agrees. “Surprise him. Pick him up after class in your fancy car and tight pants. Take him out for chicken. Let him fuck you in the backseat.

Baekhyun scrunches his face at that. “That’s a tight fit.”

Chanyeol snorts. “That’s what she-”

He’s interrupted by the jarring sound of a car horn and Jongin screeching about being late. The timing is too good and the rest of the sleazy line is lost as they dissolve into another fit of giggles. 

—

Taking Chanyeol’s words to heart, Baekhyun dresses with great care that afternoon. He chooses his tightest pants (black leather, hard to get in and out of but worth it for the way they make his ass look) and a white vintage tee two sizes too large, showing off his collarbones (Chanyeol’s, of course). He’s got a hint of eyeliner on, just enough to smudge at the corners and make him look dangerous. Devious. Devastating. 

He looks good, dressed to impress. Too bad it’s not a look he expects to wear for very long. 

He’d texted Jongin after class and waited for him right by the school’s exit, revving the engine of his sleek black Audi as soon as he sees Jongin walk through the gates. Baekhyun can see him rolling his eyes in exasperation but he can’t hide the heat in them when he slips into the passenger seat. 

“What’s all this for?” Jongin asks, skeptical but obviously pleased when Baekhyun heads in the direction of his favorite fried chicken spot not too far from campus. 

“Nothing,” Baekhyun says, tone saccharine. He tilts his head and takes his eyes off the road for a brief moment to flutter lashes in Jongin’s direction. “Just felt like spoiling you today.”

Jongin arches a brow at him, skeptical, but the way he rolls his eyes this time is fond. 

Baekhyun asks about school and Jongin is all too willing to launch into a grumbling tirade about his course load and his professors. It gives Baekhyun a different kind of pleasure - some sweet, warm feeling that starts somewhere in the vicinity of his chest - to be able to reach for Jongin’s hand across the console and lace their fingers together without so much as a pause in Jongin’s retelling of his day. Baekhyun wishes the chicken restaurant wasn’t so close. 

—

For all of Jongin’s sweetness, he’s got the makings of a dark streak when it comes to sex. 

Most of the time it’s hands a little too rough, or too much teeth, too sharp, a little too much pain. Sometimes though, sometimes it’s a blank empty look on his face, eyes glazed and vacant, limbs too eerily pliant. Both instances are relics of past lovers who had been too careless, undeserving, who didn’t love Jongin. Not the way they should have. Both instances usually require slowing down, coaxing Jongin with soft kisses and soothing hands, fingers laced tight, laced still, the whispered syllables of Jongin’s name pressed against his ear and onto his skin, gentled back into himself until he’s _Jongin_ again. _Their_ Jongin. Not the Jongin carved out of past experiences he still had trouble articulating. 

Baekhyun spies the former lurking behind his eyes when he gets on his knees between Jongin’s legs, folding himself in half as best he could in the cramped space of the back seat of his car. He’d expected to be fucked back here, had slicked himself up and stretched himself out with his own fingers in preparation. Had endured the wet, empty feeling inside him as he’d driven and waited. 

He’d told Jongin as much, whispered in his ear and detailed as much as he could in the short time it took for them to pay for their meal. He’d seen the pulse jump at Jongin’s neck, the fisting of his hands at his side as they’d walked to the car, heard the ominous crinkle of their takeout bag of chicken. Baekhyun had even popped open his button fly in anticipation when he’d opened the door for the back seat in invitation. 

Everything is going as planned until he finds himself being shoved to his knees instead of on his back. 

“Want your mouth,” Jongin says gruffly, eyes dark and glinting at Baekhyun even under the weak glare of the street lights through the tinted windows of the car. 

Baekhyun has half a mind to protest except he’s not looking forward to struggling out of his leather pants, not wanting to break the heat of the moment. His hands fumble at Jongin’s zipper and the way Jongin urges him to _hurry up_ , the words gravel-like and clipped, has arousal spiking in Baekhyun’s veins. 

There’s no pretense to the way Baekhyun mouths at his cock when it springs free, so hard it slaps against his cheek wetly, the head sticky with precum. Jongin doesn’t let him tease when he tries to tongue at the slit, trying to get in a bit of foreplay. Instead, Jongin curls fingers into Baekhyun’s hair and cants his hips forward, the intent behind the movement unmistakable. 

“Open,” he demands, thumbing at Baekhyun’s jaw, his touch far from gentle. 

It’s always been Baekhyun’s nature to test limits, to see how far his brazenness will take him. It’s why he fights Jongin’s hold, rears his head back to get out of his grip. He moans loudly, eyes fluttering when Jongin’s hands don’t falter but grip tight, pulling at his scalp until pinpricks of pain make Baekhyun gasp. 

And Baekhyun really shouldn’t feed into it, shouldn’t encourage the rough way Jongin shoves his head down, makes him open wide and choke on his dick. Never mind that Baekhyun doesn’t have a gag reflex, not anymore, hard won and fought for, conquered in the name of satisfying his oral fixation. Baekhyun shouldn’t let Jongin use him like this, like his mouth is just a hole, just another warm, wet space to sink his dick into, not enough love and too much aggression. 

Except—

Except Jongin isn’t being careless, not quite. Baekhyun can still breathe even if it’s harsh and stuttered. Sporadic, aborted heaves of breath that leave Baekhyun dizzy with lust and panting, not at all inclined to stop the way things are going down. 

Instead it makes him moan and Jongin repeats the sound after him as his cock disappears into Baekhyun’s mouth, making him leak, salty and bitter against Baekhyun’s tongue. Baekhyun does it again, keeps it up because he gets off on the sound of them together, filthy, wet, and squelching. Jongin keeps the pace in return, reduced to low grunts as he sinks teeth into his bottom lip to control the sounds threatening to spill through gritted teeth. 

His back arches off the seat in a way that makes Baekhyun’s eyes water, knees coming up around Baekhyun’s ears involuntarily. He’s beautiful like this, the long line of his torso, his neck, stretched taut as every muscle tightens, straining for release. 

And see, Baekhyun could do this forever, could work his jaw tirelessly, working his throat and sucking Jongin off until it aches just because Jongin is beautiful to watch. But Baekhyun knows it would be useless. Jongin won’t be able to come, at least not here, not when the glint in his eyes edges on feral, toeing the line between pleasure and pain in the worst way, testing his own limits and poking at boundaries he has no business testing. Not like this anyway, not in the cramped seat of a fancy car when they haven’t talked about it, when they have a perfectly good bed at home and someone more than willing to play referee. 

Jongin whimpers when Baekhyun makes to pull away, scrambling at the sides of Baekhyun’s head with blunt fingers, nails catching on Baekhyun’s scalp when Baekhyun wraps fingers around his wrists, puts pressure on them enough to hurt, enough to get Jongin’s attention. 

“Jongin-ah,” Baekhyun rasps when Jongin slips out of his mouth with a wet sound, loud in the cramped confines of the car. 

Jongin growls. “Fuck hyung, why-”

Baekhyun cuts him off. “Be a good boy for hyung and put your hands behind your head.”

“But-”

“You wanna come tonight, Nini?” Baekhyun asks, putting steel in his tone and straightening out his back to meet Jongin’s gaze. “If you do, you’d better listen to what I say.”

After a short silence and a frustrated huff of breath, Jongin let’s his hands be guided up and out of the way, fingers curled around the headrest behind him. He pouts, brow furrowed when Baekhyun leans in to kiss away the pinched look on his face. 

“Don’t look like that,” Baekhyun says while propping himself up against Jongin’s chest to mouth at his jaw and nip at an earlobe. His palms rub against the stiff nipples he can feel under Jongin’s hoodie, tweaking the nubs with his thumb and forefinger to get Jongin hissing. “I touched myself while waiting for you to get out of class,” he whispers, “Made sure I’d be nice and ready for you, before I had to stop.” Baekhyun can’t help but moan a little at the memory, sparks of heat and lightning skittering down his spine. “I could imagine fucking you, here, in my car, and I just. I almost-”

Jongin shudders hard beneath him. 

_“Hyung,”_ Jongin says, the word more a whine than anything else. “Yeah, want that. Want that too. Wanna fuck you too, hyung.”

Baekhyun kisses him again for the admission, let’s his own barely contained arousal seep out the edges to give Jongin a taste. This whole excursion might have been Chanyeol’s suggestion but Baekhyun’s ardor is anything but faked or feigned. He burns for Jongin’s every whine, every whimper, every long, drawn out moan and gasp. He burns and craves and frays at the edges to steal Jongin’s breath and everything else he has to give. 

By the time Baekhyun pulls away from their kiss Jongin’s eyes are dark and glazed over in the way Baekhyun much prefers, pliant but engaged, _soft_ again, _his_ Jongin again. 

“Keep your hands where they are,” he says, his own making their way down to start the arduous process of trying to get out of leather pants with a boner and lube damp around his ass. 

He gets the damn thing half way down his thighs before impatience wins over. He risks a concussion to turn around and reach for the packet of lube he’s hidden in the back pocket of the front seat. He grabs a condom too, even if he’d prefer to go without. Baekhyun likes the feeling of cum, sticky and wet between his thighs - he likes the reminder, the feeling of being claimed, of belonging - but he’s not looking forward to cleaning jizz off his expensive leather seats. Jongin doesn’t complain either way, too busy gritting his teeth against Baekhyun’s teasing ministrations. 

He makes a show of rolling the condom onto Jongin’s cock, thumbing at the head and wrapping long fingers down the shaft. He knows just how much Jongin - and Chanyeol, and Junmyeon - loves his hands, always telling him how pretty his fingers are, how talented. Baekhyun watches Jongin watching him, sucks bruises on the inside of Jongin’s thighs just to feel it tense beneath him, to feel his cock twitch in his palms. Jongin keens, hips jerking as Baekhyun works him over with his hands. 

When the rubber is snug at the base, Baekhyun is generous with the lube, uses two hands to spread it around. Stacked together, his hands are just wide enough to cover the entirety of Jongin’s cock, and Baekhyun moans at the thought of being speared open on its length, just long enough to touch all the places that make Baekhyun light up inside, just thick enough not to make the drive home unbearable. 

Having enough of his own teasing, Baekhyun gives Jongin’s cock one last pump for good measure before deciding on the best position for this endeavor. He’s already made peace with the fact that his leather pants will not go down any further than mid thigh, and that whatever position he chooses will be uncomfortable no matter how good the fucking. 

He battles with the buttons on the dash to have the front seat as far forward as it will go to give him some modicum of space to move around in. Then he sits himself in Jongin’s lap, facing away and towards the front. Baekhyun wraps his arms around the top of the front seat, wiggling his ass at Jongin while throwing what he hopes is a smoldering look over his shoulder. 

“Fuck me, Jongin-ah,” he commands. 

Jongin wastes no time getting his hands on him; he leans over to mouth at the top of Baekhyun’s spine while one hand spans Baekhyun’s waist and the other guides his cock into Baekhyun’s waiting hole. 

He’s slow about it, cursing under his breath when Baekhyun goads him to _go faster Jongin-ah, hurry, hyung can take it, fuck me hard._ His fingers tighten on Baekhyun’s hip but he doesn’t go any faster, sinking into Baekhyun’s tight heat in slow increments Baekhyun will probably thank him for later. Still, a wicked kind of pleasure curls low in his gut at the sting of Jongin’s blunt nails digging into his skin. 

Jongin thrusts sharply at the last bare inch and it punches the air out of Baekhyun’s lungs, has him pressing his face into the smooth leather of the headrest to stifle a loud moan. 

Seated all the way, the arousal is so sharp, so heady, it makes his head spin, makes Baekhyun question who’s really in control between them. What started out as a little something for Jongin is quickly spiraling into a scene right out of Baekhyun’s unspoken fantasies. If he’s being honest, this is shaping up to be as much for himself as it is for Jongin. 

“Fu-...” Jongin says through gritted teeth, sounding as breathless as Baekhyun feels. “So tight, hyung. Did you- did you prep enough?”

Baekhyun doesn’t deign to answer (it’s a yes, but also...maybe not as well as he could have. Two, barely three fingers when, for Jongin, he really could have used four) merely shifts in Jongin’s lap, rolling his hips as best he can in the scant space they have. 

“C’mon Nini, fuck me.”

Jongin doesn’t need to be told twice. He molds himself to Baekhyun’s back and thrusts hard. They don’t have much leverage, not here, but Jongin gives it to him good anyway, rocking into him, a constant, persistent pressure on his prostate that has Baekhyun panting into the headrest in front of him. 

Jongin sets a dizzying pace, one that has the temperature rising, fogging up the car windows while they bump and grind and Baekhyun resists the urge to swipe a hand across the window as he gasps for breath. It’s too cliche a move for how thin the air feels. They really should have cracked a window open but Baekhyun doesn’t trust himself to be quiet, wouldn’t trade a lungful of air if it meant Jongin had to slow down, if it meant they had to stop and think and maybe reconsider the consequences of fucking in the back seat of an open parking lot. 

With thoughts like that swirling in his head and Jongin doing his level best to make Baekhyun forget his own name, it doesn’t take long for him to feel an orgasm rushing in, too quick, too soon, growing like a tidal wave and threatening to crash. Baekhyun feels as helpless as a sandy shore, pulled in by the force of Jongin’s heat and intensity, all too willing to drown in his undertow. 

He stutters Jongin’s name, peeling fingers away from his grip on the seat to palm at his own cock, hissing at the initial tug, too dry but easily remedied by a quick swipe to the crown. His fingers come away slick with beads of cum dripping from the head. He moans, stomach clenching as he drags his fist from root to tip, squeezing, focusing, thumbing just below the head until fireworks explode behind his closed eyelids. 

He feels Jongin rip himself away, leaning back against the seat for just a little more leverage, just enough to hold Baekhyun in place while he fucks into his hyung, body strung tight, tight, _tight._

“Jongin. Fuck-” Baekhyun chokes out, getting a mouthful of leather as Jongin lifts him up, head banging just slightly against the roof of the car before he’s bodily slammed back down as Jongin chases his own release. Baekhyun is reeling with his own climax, scrambling for composure while he tries to give Jongin what he needs. 

He’s close, Baekhyun can tell he is by the way he’s no longer being careful, his grip tight on Baekhyun’s waist, his hips, hands slippery with sweat and sure to leave bruises in their wake. He still keeps time though, the rhythm of his fucking doesn’t falter, the internal metronome of his dancer’s body powering through, even when Baekhyun squeezes his insides to help him along faster. 

He moans, the sound broken and loud, and Baekhyun resists the urge to turn his head to look, afraid the motion would cause a distraction, make Jongin lose his momentum. Baekhyun’s getting sensitive, his body coming back online after the haze of arousal starts to dissipate around the edges. He’s aware of the cum pooled in his palm, wants Jongin to finish so he can push it into his mouth, wants to watch Jongin’s tongue and plush lips clean the jizz off his fingers. 

So Baekhyun closes his eyes and pushes his hips back into Jongin’s every thrust, starts with a steady stream of filth to coax Jongin over the edge. 

“That’s it- give it to me. Give it to hyung,” Baekhyun whimpers, begging almost, loud enough for Jongin to hear. “Fuck me hard, baby. Want to feel it. Want you to come inside. C’mon, c’mon, c’mon.”

He grabs for Jongin’s fingers with his clean hand, pressing his face hard into the headrest once more for some stability. The angle has Jongin dragging past his prostate with every thrust and Baekhyun has to grit his teeth against the oversensitivity, has to work past the raw feeling of being pushed a little too far, too soon and grasp for the tendrils of pleasure hanging in his periphery. With the right kind of stimulation Baekhyun could definitely work himself up to another orgasm, but it’s just a little too much for right now. For right now it’s enough for him to find pleasure in the in-between, in the bite of Jongin’s fingers biting into his soft flesh, in the sound of their bodies moving together, in the way Jongin cries out, brokenly, “Hyung. Hyung I’m-”

“Go ahead, baby. Come,” Baekhyun gasps as he squeezes Jongin’s fingers. There’s the sting of nails and a burst of heat from inside him when Jongin obeys, body going rigid, moaning as he shoots his load. Arousal, hot and sharp twists the pit of Baekhyun’s stomach, makes him hate the condom that keeps him from being sloppy with Jongin’s release, almost regrets putting it on him in the first place. 

He regrets it most when Jongin pulls him in close, wraps his arms around Baekhyun’s waist and slumps into him, buries his face into Baekhyun’s neck and holds him tight. Jongin doesn’t say anything but Baekhyun knows what it means to be held this tightly, wishes away once again the bit of rubber keeping them from being as physically close as possible. 

He leans back, resists the urge to turn Jongin’s face with his dirty hand, and cards the fingers of his clean one into Jongin’s sweat damp hair. He nudges his face closer, brushes soft lips across his cheek, mouth seeking. 

When their lips touch it’s without the heat that had consumed them just moments before. It’s tender, soft, sweet even. Jongin whimpers into the kiss, unable to keep his bottom lip from trembling. Baekhyun is close enough to spy lashes damp with unshed tears, tears Jongin would be quick to deny if Baekhyun called any attention to them. Baekhyun wants to prove Chanyeol wrong, prove that he can be nice without being prompted, so he says nothing, just continues to press kisses to the corner of Jongin’s mouth, his cheek, the bridge of his nose, until Jongin is able to return the the press of lips again. 

Baekhyun’s feeling gross by the time Jongin loosens his hold, the cum in his hand cold and crusty, not the kind of gross he’d inflict on anybody, especially not Jongin who’s remained soft and sweet in the aftermath of their fucking. 

Clean up is slow, facilitated by the handy pack of wet tissues Baekhyun also took care to hide in the car. Jongin keeps him close, constantly touching him even after he’s pulled out and tied the condom off, wipes away at Baekhyun’s cum-stained abdomen himself, pouts when he sees some got onto Baekhyun’s shirt. 

He holds Baekhyun’s hand all throughout the ride home, lacing their fingers together and occasionally bringing it up to his face to rub the knuckles gently across his cheek. Baekhyun doesn’t comment or tease, just cups Jongin’s face at every stoplight and pulls him in for kisses until they get beeped at from behind. 

If Baekhyun takes the long way home…well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter brought to you but Kaibaek during SuperM promotions. They made it so easy to write this chapter :')


	3. Chapter 3

Days pass and they quickly go back to their regularly scheduled programming, filling in fairly quickly the often jagged empty spaces Junmyeon leaves in the wake of his abrupt comings and goings. They’re used to it, understand it, and cope with it in their own ways. They manage the confusing barrage of feelings together, as well as individually and with the exception of Jongin’s sullen moods for the first few days, they’re back to the usual routine without issues.

Mostly. 

The first indication that there might be a struggle starts when Baekhyun notices the lingerie mixed in with the weekly laundry. A few silk panties here and there, pretty bralettes in shades of pink and powder blue. A sheer baby-doll tank top every now and then. It’s not an uncommon occurrence, but he notices the growing frequency first, and it’s when the body suits and corsets in black lace and tight leather start coming out that Baekhyun knows it's only a matter of time. 

He gets back early one afternoon, from a meeting with some sponsors who expressed interest in sponsoring him for an upcoming tournament his manager had encouraged him to participate in. He’s been iffy about the whole thing, prefers the easygoing nature of testing out games at home, at his own leisure, to the high tension atmosphere involved in competitions. He’s not looking to win any medals or earn recognition - he just wants to play video games because they’re fun. 

In any case, he’d left right after the meeting, declined the invitation to a fancy lunch to make his way home and think about things further.

It’s two in the afternoon when he walks through the front door and he’s surprised to find someone home before him. It’s a Tuesday so he knows Jongin should be neck deep in his classes and Chanyeol- 

Chanyeol should be at work. Is usually at work very late, or at least until 5pm everyday, right on the dot. Chanyeol takes his work seriously, wanting to be recognized as a good boss and not just in a position of power because he was fucking the _actual_ boss. It’s endearing, his commitment to the job, even if the late hours were sometimes frustrating. They’re all very proud of him but Chanyeol especially prided himself on cutting no corners and working just as hard as anyone else, putting in the hours, overtime, and rarely taking days off. 

Which is why it’s so strange to find his dress shoes splayed in the hallway and his suit jacket thrown haphazardly over the back of the couch in the middle of a random Tuesday afternoon. 

Baekhyun walks further inside, following the murmur of voices coming from down the hall from the open bedroom door. He approaches slowly at the tone, quietly taking off his shoes and being just as haphazard with his jacket. 

_“Daddy,”_ he hears when he gets closer, something about the way the word is said making him hang back instinctively. “It’s too hard when you’re not here. No one listens and they always look at me like-”

He stops abruptly and Baekhyun can imagine his lips pulled in a frown as he listens to whatever is said on the other end. “I don’t know daddy. I-”

He whines, probably with eyes scrunched tight as he shakes his head. Baekhyun hears him blow out a deep breath.

“Chanyeollie is- _I am_ \- a good boy.” He says slowly, in measured tones Baekhyun is sure he is being made to repeat. “A very good boy. I make Nini proud, and Baekhyun hyung proud. And da-” he pauses again for another shuddery breath, listens a little more before continuing. “Daddy loves me. I make daddy the most proud.”

He says the words again and again, and it’s on the last repetition, when the words are accompanied by a little sniffle, the sound of his voice breaking, that Baekhyun finally makes his presence known. 

“Baby,” he says, quietly moving into the room so as not to startle the bigger man curled up, looking impossibly small on the bed. 

Chanyeol makes a noise of surprise anyway, breath hitching as he sits up quickly in bed. The look on his face is so broken, so sad, it has Baekhyun rushing to his side, arms coming up to wrap around broad shoulders without preamble. Chanyeol buries his face into Baekhyun’s chest with a pitched whine that pierces his heart. 

_“-hyun? Baekhyun-ah, is that you?”_ Junmyeon’s voice is tiny where it sounds from Chanyeol’s abandoned cellphone in the middle of the bed. 

Baekhyun frees his arms from his hold on Chanyeol, pressing the other’s face against his chest with a hand to the back of Chanyeol’s neck before he can make a sound of discontent. With the other, he reaches for the phone. He has to clear his throat before he can speak, heart skipping a beat in anticipation. 

“Yeah, it’s. It’s me.”

 _“Baekhyunnie.”_ The way Junmyeon says his name is so warm, so fond that Baekhyun has to close his eyes briefly to stave off the sudden ache in his chest. The feeling is so sudden, so acute - he didn’t realize how much he’d wanted to hear Junmyeon’s voice until it was ringing in his ears. _“How are things, baby?”_

“We’re…okay, I guess. Hanging in there. We- we miss you,” Baekhyun holds Chanyeol closer, fingers curling into his hair at the small confession. Chanyeol’s arms wind around him tighter, obviously listening in. 

_“I know, love, and I’m sorry. I miss you guys too.”_

“Do you know when you’ll be able to come home?”

 _“Soon,”_ Junmyeon sighs, the sound heavy, tired. _“You know I always try and come back to my babies as quickly as I can.”_

And he does. Baekhyun knows he does. He tries so hard, sometimes showing up dazed and sleep deprived at all hours of the day or night, eyes haunted and sometimes body battered in ways he is never willing to explain. 

_Just part of the job,_ he’d say, never specifying what exactly the job was. That’s as close as Baekhyun has ever gotten to an explanation. 

“I know,” Baekhyun murmurs, carding fingers through Chanyeol’s hair in resignation. “But- sooner. Okay?”

 _“Of course,”_ Junmyeon agrees easily. _“Now, how is my princess doing?”_

“Wait, let me put you on speaker.” Baekhyun does just that and leans back a little to bring Chanyeol’s face into view. He’s still frowning but his eyes are dry, bottom lip protruded in a major pout. “Better,” Baekhyun says, eyeing the way Chanyeol scrunches his nose at the word. “Still sad but no tears.”

_“Are you feeling better, princess? Now that oppa is there?”_

Chanyeol’s cheeks color prettily at the words but he shakes his head before remembering they’re only on an audio call. “Not- not oppa. Just. Just _hyung_ today. Sorry, I don’t want-”

 _“Its okay, it’s okay princess. No oppa today, just hyung is fine,”_ Junmyeon soothes quickly from the other end of the line. _“Just hyung is fine, right Baekhyunnie?”_

“Yeah,” Baekhyun agrees just as quick, cupping Chanyeol’s face and tilting it up so he can gauge his expression. “Today you’re daddy’s princess but hyung’s baby. Does that sound good?”

“Yes, please.” 

_“All right, princess. Since I’m not there, can hyung help you feel better?”_

“Okay,” Chanyeol says, his voice tiny, eyes going liquid so quickly at the admission, damp all of a sudden at the corners. “How?”

 _“How about a kiss?”_ Junmyeon suggests. _“Can hyung kiss you? Just a little bit?”_

“Can I, baby?” Baekhyun asks too. He rubs a thumb over the smooth skin of Chanyeol’s cheek. He waits, hoping Chanyeol will say yes. 

“Okay,” Chanyeol says quietly, then a little louder. “Okay, daddy.”

Baekhyun exhales, relief bubbling in his chest at Chanyeol’s acquiesce. His fingers curl around the back of Chanyeol’s head and like this, with him standing and Chanyeol sitting up in bed, Baekhyun doesn’t have to lean over too far for their lips to touch. 

The first kiss is chaste, so is the second and the third. “Mwaah- !“ Baekhyun pulls away with an exaggerated sound, both to make Chanyeol giggle and so that Junmyeon - still on the line - can hear. 

_“There you go, that’s better,”_ Junmyeon says, tone indulgent. _“The sound of my princess laughing is like music to my ears!”_

Baekhyun makes a face at his cheesiness, one that has Chanyeol giggling again. 

_“Why does it sound like you guys are laughing at me instead of with me?”_

“Because we are,” Baekhyun replies bluntly, giggling along with Chanyeol now.

 _“Well then, that’ll be my cue to leave,”_ Junmyeon says.

Chanyeol’s eyes go round, sobering quickly as he tugs at Baekhyun’s wrist, pulling the phone closer to his mouth. “No, daddy, don’t go!”

 _“I’m so sorry, princess, but I have to go.”_ Junmyeon’s voice goes straight back into placating. _“I promise I’ll be back soon and you can call me anytime, okay?”_

Baekhyun hates the way Chanyeol visibly wilts in his arms, but they both know better than to argue. 

“Okay, daddy.” The look on Chanyeol’s face is as sullen as his tone, something Baekhyun is sure Junmyeon picks up on, even if he wasn’t there to see it. 

_“Oh, princess,”_ he says, sounding regretful. _“Why don’t you let hyung kiss you one more time? For me? Kiss him like you’d kiss me, if I were there.”_

There’s a long pause. Chanyeol refuses to look at Baekhyun and says nothing. 

_“Princess?”_

“It’s not the same,” Chanyeol finally says, eyes going liquid once more, this time accompanied by a furrow of frustration on his brow. He still won’t look at Baekhyun.

Baekhyun stays quiet during the exchange, watching Chanyeol’s face morph from one expression to another. He understands this is not about him at all, despite his participation thus far. He stays still too, not even daring to breathe, stilling the fingers in Chanyeol’s hair and letting his hold on the taller man go lax, not wanting to coerce Chanyeol in any way. Baekhyun fights the urge to swipe away the tears gathering in the corners of Chanyeol’s eyes. 

_“I know its not, princess. But only just for now. Just until I can come home and kiss you myself, okay?”_

More silence while Chanyeol thinks this through, Junmyeon waiting patiently on the line even though he’d said he had to go. Slowly, Chanyeol lifts his head to look up at Baekhyun, considering him through a damp, slightly narrowed gaze. The look in them is far away and Baekhyun knows he’s not really seeing him. 

“Like I’d kiss you, daddy?”

_“Yes, princess.”_

“Okay.”

Chanyeol pulls Baekhyun down to switch places, plants his knees on either side of Baekhyun’s hips, not quite sitting in his lap. Like this, the stark difference in their height is back, with Chanyeol towering over him and the look in his eyes unreadable. He presses the cellphone into one of Baekhyun’s hands, making sure he holds it up before sliding fingers into Baekhyun’s hair. He pulls at the strands to tilt Baekhyun’s head up, not quite rough but not gentle either. The look in his eyes is still far away when he finally leans down to kiss Baekhyun on the mouth. 

The kiss is…not like the ones he and Chanyeol usually share. Similar, but not really. This one is needier, more desperate, lacking the easy playfulness that characterizes their everyday interactions. This Chanyeol isn’t as pliant - he’s angry, almost, desperately licking into Baekhyun’s mouth and nipping at his lower lip with the intention to mark, to hurt, to claim. 

He sucks Baekhyun’s tongue into his mouth, stealing his breath until Baekhyun is panting, dizzy with the lack of oxygen, and clutching at Chanyeol’s dress shirt while he lets himself be kissed into oblivion because _whoa Chanyeol’s never kissed him like_ this _before._ Never mind that Chanyeol isn’t kissing _him,_ not really. 

Someone moans loudly and Baekhyun realizes belatedly that it's him. 

_“Yes, princess. Just like that. Let me hear you both.”_

Chanyeol does just that, pulling Baekhyun close as he settles more firmly into his lap and rolls his hips in tight little circles. He makes a breathless noise with every swivel and Baekhyun gasps at the unexpected friction, his one arm circling Chanyeol’s waist while the other rests against Chanyeol’s shoulder, keeping the phone close. 

Baekhyun moans again and Junmyeon curses at the sound. 

_“Fuck, I really wish I was there,”_ he says vehemently, voice thick with emotion. _“Wish I could kiss you- hold you. Both of you.”_

Chanyeol breaks away panting, looking into Baekhyun’s eyes without really seeing him. “Come home, daddy.”

 _“Soon, princess. Sooner,”_ he amends. Then there’s the sound of other voices on his end, calling for him. _“I really have to go this time.”_ He lets out a frustrated sounding breath. _“I- I’ll be home really soon. I promise.”_

Chanyeol whines but doesn’t ask him to come home again, just leans over once again to kiss Baekhyun on the mouth, softer this time but with no less heat. Baekhyun groans at the way he presses in and then pulls away before Baekhyun can kiss back, like he’s teasing, begging with his mouth for Junmyeon to stay on the line for even a moment longer. 

_“Take care of my princess, okay Baek?”_

“Yeah, hyung,” Baekhyun answers, breathless. “If he’ll let me.”

_“You’ll let hyung take care of you, right princess?”_

“Okay, daddy,” Chanyeol answers quietly, slumping in Baekhyun’s lap.

_“And Nini too? You’ll let both of them take care of you?”_

“And Nini too,” Chanyeol agrees, though he looks defeated.

_“All right. Love you both. See you soon.”_

The line cuts out without further ado and the silence it leaves them with is immediately stifling. 

Chanyeol’s mouth is downturned and he’s looking at a point somewhere below Baekhyun’s chin. His eyes are back to being full with the threat of tears and Baekhyun doesn’t know how to proceed, doesn’t know if Chanyeol will let him despite what Junmyeon had asked. 

He flinches when Baekhyun leans in, turning his face away as if he thought Baekhyun was going to kiss him. Good thing Baekhyun wasn’t or else the rejection might have hurt. It still does, a little bit, but this isn’t about him. 

He throws the phone carelessly over his shoulder where he feels it bounce, lost somewhere in the bed sheets. Then he presses his temple against the side of Chanyeol’s face, right below his ear. He pulls him close, hums a wordless melody while he runs gentle hands up and down Chanyeol’s back. 

It takes a while for Chanyeol to relax fully in his arms, but it’s not like Baekhyun is counting the minutes. He’d gladly hold his baby for as long as needed if it made him feel better - with or without Junmyeon asking. 

When Chanyeol shifts and squirms in his hold, Baekhyun lifts his head and he’s immediately surprised by the fleeting pressure that flits across his mouth. A shy kiss while warmth suffuses Chanyeol’s cheeks, making them pink, the color all the way to the tips of his ears. 

“Thank you,” he starts, clearly embarrassed but looking determined to meet Baekhyun’s searching gaze. “For um- this. I didn’t- you said you had a meeting. I didn’t think you’d be home so soon.”

Baekhyun frowns at that. “You would hide this from me?” 

“I didn’t want you to see me like this.” Chanyeol makes some vague gesture at his person and for the first time Baekhyun gets a good look at what he’s wearing. 

It’s not much.

He’s still got his dress shirt on but his trousers are off and underneath the dress shirt is a sheer black bodysuit with criss crossing ribbons all along the front. There’s some paneling on either side, to give the suit some structure with an option to be tightened if Baekhyun’s assumption about the tiny metal hoops down the left is correct. Below, his dick is soft, balls cradled with an extra bit of what looks like satin or silk, looking fairly comfortable and snug where the snap closure holds everything in place. 

That being said, Baekhyun knows Chanyeol isn’t talking about the lingerie, definitely not when Baekhyun’s seen him wrapped in more delicate fabric, has even bought Chanyeol a few particular pieces that are staple favorites in the other man’s collection. Maybe that’s what hurts most, that Chanyeol would show him this physical vulnerability but not another kind. 

Baekhyun works through the ache that causes, gives himself a mental shake, reminds himself that this is about Chanyeol, that now is not the time for his own deep-seated insecurities. Those he’d have to unpack and examine on his own - later. 

Baekhyun gathers Chanyeol’s hands in both of his. “Love you,” he says simply, pressing the words into Chanyeol’s skin, mouthing against his knuckles. “I love you,” he repeats, making sure to look Chanyeol in the eye and convey as much emotion, as much _conviction_ as he can in the three words that don’t seem quite enough to encompass the weight of all his feelings. 

And it’s true. If Baekhyun loves Junmyeon like the sun and Jongin like the stars, he loves Chanyeol like the moon, like the other half of day, the second half of his soul. He is the center of Baekhyun’s night sky, his solace when Baekhyun’s sun burns too bright, too harsh, too far out of reach. He wants to show Chanyeol that he can love him in all of the moon’s phases - the new, the full, in waxing or waning. 

But first—

“Don’t hide from me,” he says quietly, the words pleading. _Let me hold you,_ he means, _show me everything so I can show you how much I can love_ all _of you._

Baekhyun doesn’t wait for an answer, doesn’t even know if words would be enough for that kind of request. But he does tilt his chin up and leans in slowly, deliberately, so there is no mistaking his intent this time. He stops just before their lips touch, eyes almost crossing as he fights to maintain eye contact. 

He holds his breath. Waits. 

Chanyeol hesitates for only a heartbeat before finally bridging the scant few millimeters between them in another chaste kiss, lips soft and feather light. Baekhyun shudders in relief. 

The kisses are tender, close lipped even when Chanyeol tips them over and Baekhyun is on his back, taking Chanyeol with him. Their legs slot together naturally, tangling at the knees. Baekhyun keeps his hands above the waist, running light fingers up and down Chanyeol’s side. The feeling of smooth silk and delicate lace beneath his palms is tantalizing but Baekhyun doesn’t let himself get distracted. The most he does is pull at Chanyeol’s thigh, hiking it over one hip so he can roll them over and press Chanyeol into the bed instead, fingers laced together and the ends of his hair falling into Chanyeol’s face. 

He likes it infinitely better this way, has a better view of the soft look in Chanyeol’s eyes, warm with want starting to flicker to life just below the surface. And Baekhyun’s always been greedy, has always demanded more than he deserved, never had any qualms about taking what he wanted. But he holds himself back, doesn’t let Chanyeol deepen their kisses even when the other man tries. He tucks away the greed that churns low in his belly, the burning need to consume Chanyeol until the only tears he has left to cry are those of pleasure, Baekhyun’s name nothing but a hoarse sob on his lips. There’ll be time for plenty of that later. 

But for now—

Chanyeol makes an inquisitive noise in the back of his throat when Baekhyun once again evades his questing tongue. He just smiles into the next kiss he plants on Chanyeol’s mouth, slanting his head for a better angle, giving in to the urge to tease, willing for Chanyeol to follow. Chanyeol does, even if he whines about it, little sounds of discontent every time he has to crane his neck to chase Baekhyun’s mouth. 

“Kiss me properly,” he grumbles, pushing against Baekhyun’s weight on top of him, hips rolling, biceps straining against the fabric of his dress shirt, fingers tightening around Baekhyun’s hold. 

Baekhyun huffs a laugh into his collarbones, muffles a quiet moan against the warm skin there before disentangling himself from Chanyeol’s grip. He props an elbow next to Chanyeol’s head and uses the other to cup his jaw, looking deep into Chanyeol’s eyes. There’s a pregnant pause as Baekhyun searches his gaze, looking for an answer to a question he isn’t quite sure how to ask. 

Chanyeol nuzzles into his hand, breaking eye contact for only a brief second to kiss Baekhyun’s palm. 

“I don’t- ” he starts, lashes fluttering. “I don’t like it when I’m like this. When I’m- ” his brows furrow in frustration as he searches for the words. “It makes me feel like…I’m weak. Like I should be better than this. I _am_ better than this. This isn’t the first time he’s been gone. I should be used to it. But- I don’t know. Today was just. I felt so- ”

Chanyeol doesn’t have to say it; Baekhyun knows exactly what he means. Out of the three of them Baekhyun is the most familiar with the endless, gaping hole Junmyeon leaves behind when he goes away. 

Before Chanyeol, before Jongin, there had only been Baekhyun. Baekhyun and Junmyeon. Then just Baekhyun when Junmyeon couldn’t always be by his side. In those days, Baekhyun had hated Junmyeon just as fiercely as he’d loved him, resented him for taking himself away, promising him the world only to leave him all alone surrounded by all the material things that didn’t matter if Junmyeon wasn’t around. 

Baekhyun had been full of stupid back then, so young, so angry, so terribly _lonely._ There were nights and long stretches of day he’d lost to the haze of alcohol and little sleep, colorful pills in seedy places, nameless, faceless people who didn’t care about him, just cared about whether or not he was a good time. Baekhyun hates being reminded of those dark days, the thought of how reckless he’d been leaves a bitter tang in his mouth.

“You did the right thing by calling him today,” Baekhyun murmurs, stroking Chanyeol’s cheek with his thumb. “I know you tried so hard, that you did your best. You even brought out the good stuff, your prettiest underwear. I’m sorry none of it helped you feel better.”

“None of it,” Chanyeol agrees with a baleful nod of his head and lips pursed in a pout. “Not even my favorites.”

“Not even the corset?”

“That one just made me sad.”

“Why?” Baekhyun asks curiously.

“Because,” Chanyeol starts, and Baekhyun can see the way color rises in his cheeks again, makes them feel warm in his hand. “Because daddy wasn’t there to tighten the laces.”

 _Daddy,_ Baekhyun thinks, blinking one, two, three times to reorient himself to the situation at hand.

“Why didn’t you ask hyung then? Or Nini?” Baekhyun says with an arched brow.

“Sometimes…Sometimes a princess just wants to do things on his own.”

“Fair enough, princess.” Baekhyun gives in to the urge to press a kiss onto Chanyeol’s enticing pout.

“Not your princess!” Chanyeol whines, raising his chin before Baekhyun can land on his mouth, stubborn look on his face firmly in place.

“Your right, I’m sorry,” Baekhyun concedes with an acknowledging wrinkle of his nose. “Daddy’s princess, hyung’s baby.”

“Just for today,” Chanyeol makes sure to add.

Baekhyun smiles at that, knows he looks all kinds of terribly fond. “Just for today.” 

This time when they kiss, Chanyeol doesn’t let him keep it chaste. He holds Baekhyun to him with intent, one arm around his waist and another hand cupping the back of his neck. He runs the tip of his tongue along the seam of Baekhyun’s lips, tilting his head for the chance to lick inside. Baekhyun doesn’t fight it, lets himself sink into Chanyeol’s sensual assault with a pleased groan. 

He pushes up with one hand while the other runs fingers through Chanyeol’s hair, scratching gently behind his ears before petting at his neck and shoulders. He tickles at Chanyeol’s collarbone, rubs a palm all over one side of Chanyeol’s chest, tracing under the delicate fabric of the body suit to scrape lightly at a hardened nipple. The action earns him a breathy moan and a twitch of the hips, Chanyeol breaking their kiss to arch his back and bare his neck to Baekhyun’s eager mouth. Baekhyun follows the line of Chanyeol’s throat with his teeth, latching onto a patch of skin where his neck and shoulder meet, biting down lightly. 

“H-hyung,” Chanyeol moans, sinking fingers into Baekhyun’s hair. 

Baekhyun shifts until their bodies are aligned, hip to hip, head tucked just beneath Chanyeol’s chin to make up for the height difference; then he grinds his half hard cock gently into the natural hollow of Chanyeol’s hip. He can feel Chanyeol similarly affected, half hard and burning hot against the top of his thigh. 

_“Ngh- ”_ Chanyeol moans again as Baekhyun starts to move, slowly, gently rutting against him. He makes high pitched little noises in the back of his throat when Baekhyun shifts again, pulling up one of Chanyeol’s knees to twine a leg around his thigh. 

Baekhyun makes a satisfied noise at the way their cocks line up against Chanyeol’s abdomen, Chanyeol’s is straining against the snap closure of his body suit and his own still trapped in his trousers. Baekhyun considers stopping to remove more clothing but he sort of likes the way it’s a little uncomfortable, likes the muted feeling of Chanyeol’s cock rubbing against his through all the layers. 

Chanyeol doesn’t complain either, though Baekhyun knows he won’t either way. Chanyeol likes this kind of dynamic too much, likes to be scantily clad and the center of attention while everyone else in the room is still fully clothed. It’s a kink Baekhyun is all too willing to exploit. 

“What do you want baby?” Baekhyun murmurs as he licks at Chanyeol’s jawline, nipping indulgently underneath his chin. “What do you need, hmm? Do you want hyung to fuck you?”

“Want hyung just like this,” Chanyeol answers with a shudder and a sigh. He palms Baekhyun’s ass with two hands, squeezing as he presses them together and moaning at the added pressure. “Just like this. Maybe- maybe less clothes?”

“Anything you want, baby,” Baekhyun drops a kiss onto Chanyeol’s mouth just because it’s so close before he gets up to take his pants off. 

“And kisses,” Chanyeol adds before he can pull away, returning Baekhyun’s kiss with one of his own. “More kisses!”

It takes much longer to get undressed than it should, what with Baekhyun indulging Chanyeol with a kiss every time he so much as flutters his lashes. He’s trying to look demure on the bed, giving Baekhyun shy, hungry looks with every piece of clothing he sheds, but he’s looking too debauched to pull it off. His cheeks are all pink and eyes still dewy with the possibility of tears not too long ago. The flush extends all the way down his neck and chest, nipples peaked against the delicate lace and ribbons covering them. His dick is harder now too, filling out and straining against the thin fabric of his body suit. 

He looks nothing short of edible and Baekhyun doesn’t know where he’ll find the strength to give it to him nice and slow and sweet, like his baby is asking for. He finds it somehow, somewhere in between taking off his shirt and watching as Chanyeol’s eyes stay riveted on him and the way he purposely fondles the outline of his own cock as it presses against his zipper. Chanyeol whimpers audibly when he pops the button. 

With restraint he doesn’t often exercise, Baekhyun manages to get them skin to skin, relieving Chanyeol of his remaining dress shirt but keeping the body suit on at Chanyeol’s insistence. His hands follow the path his eyes take, smoothing over broad shoulders and thick biceps, fingers unable to resist pressing into every dip and divot of Chanyeol’s muscled chest and abdomen. Hyung’s _baby_ he may be, and daddy’s _princess_ he often is, but outside their bedroom and their games, he’s anything but soft. 

The contrast of his sweet face and big body, smooth skin, soft and pale pulled over hard muscle and wrapped in all manner of delicate silk and lace, and tied in pretty pastel ribbons is enough to get the blood pumping hot like lava through Baekhyun’s veins on a normal day. But here, like this, alone - without Junmyeon playing daddy or an eager Jongin waiting in the wings - Baekhyun wants to ravish him, finds it almost impossible not to do just that. 

Somehow, he musters the will to keep his touch gentle, nearly reverent, as his hands roam and his fingers tease. He presses soft lips, lingering kisses from one shoulder, across his clavicle to the other before making his way down Chanyeol’s chest. His tongue circles a stiff nipple poking through the lingerie, sloppy, wet revolutions just to hear Chanyeol gasp and whimper against his mouth. 

“Hyung,” Chanyeol moans, writhing on the bed. 

“Hmm?” Baekhyun answers distractedly, one hand coming up to pinch and pull at Chanyeol’s other nipple. 

“Baekhyunnie hyung- p-please...”

“Please what, baby?”

Chanyeol doesn’t answer right away - can’t really - with the path Baekhyun licks down his stomach, sucking bruises in the patches of skin in between crisscrossing ribbons. Some of the lace is rough on his tongue, and he’s not exactly gentle with the flat of his teeth nipping at every opportunity, but it’s worth it to hear Chanyeol moan, to feel the quaking in his limbs, and the muscles in his belly jump. 

“Hyung- ”

Fingers in his hair, tugging urgently just as Baekhyun nuzzles his cock, already wet and leaking through the fabric of his bodysuit. 

“Yes, baby?”

He lifts his head just enough to make eye contact, still mouthing along the line of Chanyeol’s cock. He hums, teasing, and it twitches under his lips. 

Chanyeol whimpers, unable to keep his hips from canting forward, seeking more of Baekhyun’s mouth. Baekhyun suckles at the clothed head, lapping at where it’s most wet, pressing his tongue into the slit through the fabric. 

More urgent tugging at his hair and Baekhyun has to stifle a groan against the sparks of arousal that skitter down his spine. “Hm?”

“Want you- want you up here.”

He pulls at Baekhyun, urging him up until they’re eye to eye, mouths level even if their bodies don’t quite align. His pretty flush intensifies, deepening until his cheeks are bright with color, looking shy, almost, if not for the satisfied curve of his lips. Baekhyun doesn’t need any prompting, has to dip his head to kiss him for the smile alone. 

Chanyeol moans, loud and needy, at the first brush of Baekhyun’s tongue. Baekhyun steals the sound, cutting it off with an added roll of his hips, slow and deliberate. He sets a rhythm that has Chanyeol clinging to him in no time, has Chanyeol wrapping his long legs around the back of Baekhyun’s thighs, keeping things close and tight. His arms make their way around Baekhyun too, hands gripping, nails biting into his skin, scraping down his back. 

Helplessly, Baekhyun grinds their hips together, panting against Chanyeol’s mouth in their mutual search for more friction. Mouth partially free, Baekhyun hears as much as feels Chanyeol’s pleasure heightening, his little _ah ah ah_ ’s getting sharper, more desperate. There’s a shaking in his limbs, in the way Baekhyun can feel the muscles of his stomach clench and his cock twitch against him. 

“Gonna come for me, baby? Gonna come for hyung?” The words are sloppy, pressed into Chanyeol’s hairline where Baekhyun tries to catch his breath, slipping a hand between them to pull at the snaps of Chanyeol’s bodysuit, freeing his cock. Chanyeol keens when Baekhyun gets a hand around him, hips bucking, back arching, head thrown back to expose the tantalizing line of his throat. Baekhyun is unable to resist, dipping his head and biting into warm skin salty with sweat. He lets himself fall to the side, just enough to pin Chanyeol with his body, keeping one leg thrown between his thighs so he can rut against Chanyeol’s hip. The new position gives him more room to jerk Chanyeol’s cock, fast and easy with the amount of cum leaking from the tip. 

“Hyung- ” he cries, clutching at Baekhyun, trying to turn into him, whining for closeness. 

Baekhyun shushes him with another sloppy press of his lips against his mouth and a well timed flick of his wrist. “Shh...It’s okay, baby. It’s okay. Hyung is right here- you can come. You can come, baby. Wanna see you come for me.”

Almost as if he’d been waiting for it, Chanyeol spills over his fingers with a big shudder and Baekhyun’s name all but a stuttered moan from his lips. 

And fuck if he isn’t absolutely beautiful - the _most_ beautiful - when he looks like this, shaking like a leaf and body thrumming with the aftershocks of orgasm. Baekhyun is once again helpless to resist, unable to fight against the burning need Chanyeol ignites inside him. It’s he who ends up coming while he ruts against Chanyeol’s hip like a teenager, ruining his black bodysuit beyond repair with fingers clenched and ripping into delicate fabric with little care. He milks the last of his orgasm with the hand already slick with Chanyeol’s cum, his spent cock twitching at the filthiness of it, at the slippery slide of them mixed together.

He’s only just paused the movement of his hand, teeth sunk into his lower lip from the oversensitivity when it’s tugged up and away. Blearily, eyes struggling to focus as he looks up to see what the fuss is about, Chanyeol sucks his come-slick fingers into his mouth. 

“Fuck, baby- ” Baekhyun shudders at the feeling of his lips wrapped tight around the knuckles of three fingers, tongue massaging between the digits. Chanyeol moans in reply, lapping at his palm, throat working as he sucks and swallows. 

Warmth and arousal suffuse his belly, keeping him lazy when he really should get up and get them cleaned. He doesn’t feel the pangs of hunger just yet but he’d skipped lunch to come home with the intent to think and found Chanyeol instead. He’s willing to bet a whole week’s worth of blow jobs that his baby hasn’t eaten yet either. 

With a grunt and not a lot of will power, Baekhyun flops over Chanyeol‘s body more completely, careful with all their sensitive bits but not minding the rapidly cooling cum between them. As expected, Chanyeol’s arms wrap around him the moment he’s settled and Baekhyun replaces his fingers in Chanyeol’s mouth with a sloppy kiss instead, all lazy lips and aimless tongue. 

They spend long minutes like that, murmuring affectionate nonsense and reveling in their filth. They’d be content to continue on indefinitely like this, if not for the rumbling of both their stomachs not too long after. 

“-mmph, food first,” Baekhyun says in between lazy kisses. “Then we’ll cuddle until Nini comes home and then cuddle some more.”

Another loud rumble from his own stomach has Chanyeol quickly agreeing to heated leftovers and a quick shower they share with only minor detours due to wandering hands and needy mouths. They’re back in bed in no time, snuggled under new sheets, naked, being soft and gross, and completely unapologetic. Baekhyun falls asleep with Chanyeol tucked under his chin, running fingers through his hair and an _I love you, hyung_ muffled into his chest.

—

When Baekhyun wakes up, he doesn’t expect to wake up alone.

Except he does and it’s very disconcerting. The afternoon sun is slanting into evening rays through the bedroom windows, the wrinkle of sheets where Chanyeol had been laying next to him now cool. Baekhyun frowns at the way the bed feels too big with just him in it. 

Lying there, disoriented from his nap and disgruntled at waking up alone, it takes him a while before he registers the murmur of voices from somewhere else in the room. Swiveling his head, he notices the light coming through the door leading to their en suite bathroom, left slightly ajar. Quietly, with much internal debate, he manages to roll out of bed and shuffle over, pausing at the door frame, not wanting to disturb whatever is going on inside. He peeks his head in and the sight that greets him has his chest going heavy with feeling, so full he can’t contain the wide, indulgent grin that makes its way across his face. 

“Hold still,” Jongin murmurs as he brushes at Chanyeol’s lavender rainbow wig, carefully arranging the pieces of hair that make up his bangs and cover his forehead. Chanyeol has changed into a pastel purple nightgown with a lace bodice, scalloped side slits, and a hem line that would hit well above the knee if he’d been standing. Chanyeol squirms a little where he’s sitting on the wide bathroom counter, thighs on display and long legs swinging, the back of his heels hitting the cabinet restlessly before Jongin pokes him in the stomach to behave.

“Are we done yet?” Chanyeol whines, squeezing Jongin between his knees before he finally stops fidgeting. 

“You want to look pretty for hyung, right?” A pause then a nod, accompanied by much pouting. “Then let me finish. We’re almost done.”

“Wanna look pretty for you too, Nini.”

“Yeah?” Jongin asks, his tone a little softer, gentle. He tucks a strand of hair behind Chanyeol’s ear and leans in close enough to share the same breath. 

Chanyeol answers by leaning back on his hands and flashing him a cheeky dimple and wide eyes, looking at Jongin from beneath fluttering lashes tinted dark by one of the tubes of makeup scattered all over the counter. “Mhmm...”

Jongin cocks his head to one side. Baekhyun can see his expression reflected in the mirror and he suppresses a shiver at the look in his eyes, face morphing into something heated and lustful, one cocky brow raised and a smirk tilting one side of his mouth, tongue poking out. It’s a look that’s been proven on more than one occasion to be successful at melting off the clothes of anyone near enough to witness it. Good thing Baekhyun’s already naked. 

“What should I do then? I already think you’re pretty all the time. Pretty and sexy and...” his voice, when he speaks, has taken on a lower register, one that has Baekhyun’s insides quivering, has him clutching at the door frame for support when his knees go weak. Jongin whispers the rest into Chanyeol’s ear, making the older man bite at his lower lip and flush several shades of pink. 

Then, Chanyeol moans loud in a way that could only mean Jongin is tracing the shape of his ear with the tip of his tongue, the lobe especially sensitive. He angles his head more readily and Jongin obliges, pulling him closer by the hips with hands underneath the nightgown. The length of it was a joke to begin with; on Chanyeol it might as well have been nothing more than a shirt. As it rides up, Chanyeol’s half hard cock pokes through and Baekhyun has to stifle a groan at seeing it tucked into a matching pale purple cocksleeve: a sheer, barely there slip of a thing made of lace with frills at the base and a bow tied just beneath the crown. Baekhyun’s eyes are glued to the ends of its ribbon trailing down smooth, pale thighs. 

He’s snapped out of his wandering gaze only by another loud moan as Chanyeol clutches at Jongin’s back, fingers grabbing at handfuls of the younger man’s shirt. In the mirror, Baekhyun can see Jongin sucking Chanyeol’s earlobe between his lips, mouth puckered as he pulls. The effect is immediate. 

Chanyeol keens, wrapping long, bare legs around Jongin’s waist as he tries to climb him like a tree, rubbing himself all along Jongin’s front. Jongin’s answering groan hits Baekhyun deep in the chest, makes want and arousal coil taut in his belly as his fingers itch to replace Jongin’s where they grip at Chanyeol’s ass, digging into the soft flesh and surely leaving bruises. 

He hesitates at the doorway, at calling attention to himself, footsteps faltering when he tries to enter, overcome with insatiable need, dizzy with it, and unable to decide if he’d rather be in Chanyeol’s place or Jongin’s - to hold or be held. 

In the end, they make the decision for him. 

“Hyung,” Chanyeol calls out when he sees him, voice hoarse, sounding wrecked already, muffled against Jongin’s shoulder. 

Jongin meets his eyes in the mirror, his gaze hot, beckoning as he, too, says, “Hyung.”

When Chanyeol whimpers, holding out a hand for him to come closer, Baekhyun can do nothing but follow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter brought to you guys by Every. Damn. Wig. Chanyeol put on and looked pretty in during the course of Exploration. Clearly the pastel purple one left the biggest impression on me, I'm very sad it didn't feel right to include the unicorn horn :'''(


	4. Chapter 4

After that, things start to settle down. The days seem to pass easier, quieter, as they sink back into a familiar rhythm. The number of lingerie in the communal hamper diminishes only slightly, but the selection becomes less extreme, back to pretty, soft pastels, more of the preferred ‘everything nice’ variety. Harsh black leather and shiny vinyl only make an appearance upon request, and that’s just how everyone likes it. There’s another one or two encounters in the backseat of his Audi, less spontaneous than the first time, more deliberate, and better executed (no one wears any leather, and even with three people in the back seat and stains he has to get professionally cleaned, Baekhyun doesn’t regret it).

Life goes on. Baekhyun ends up agreeing to participate in the tournament his manager had pitched to him previously and it’s not too long until preparations are underway. The actual competition isn’t for another few weeks but it’s a fairly big league, with sponsors involved and individual rankings at stake as well as a multiplayer team that needs to be assembled. 

All in all, it’s a lot more than Baekhyun had been anticipating when he’d initially agreed to the venture. It has him at some big corporate tech building, in and out of meetings all day and still trying to keep up with his usual game test work load at night. It’s a lot of screen time with either a controller or a keyboard in his hands, and Baekhyun’s never been more confused about whether or not he’s enjoying the whole experience.

On one hand, he loves videogames enough to make it his actual job, but on the other, he sleeps through morning cuddles and groping one time too many before it’s the last straw. 

“We’re staging an intervention,” Chanyeol says when he gets home from yet another meeting with his sponsors and the rest of the team. It’s already half past eight in the evening and the meeting was only supposed to be until five, but they wanted to discuss promo pictures and time schedules and Baekhyun’s didn’t know how to get away. 

“Fuck yes,” Baekhyun groans as he crosses the threshold. “Please intervene.”

Immediately he’s engulfed by long arms and beefy biceps, and Baekhyun literally melts into the embrace. 

“Aww, poor Baekhyunnie, you must be tired,” Chanyeol coos at him, patting his back and running fingers through his hair. 

“Yes, so tired,” he agrees, the words muffled into Chanyeol’s shoulder. From the looks of it he’s been home for hours, already changed out of his work suit and dress pants, now in one of his soft, worn hoodies, smelling like he’s been in the kitchen, but with his hair still swept up and out of his face. Baekhyun envies him, wishes he could bury himself in Chanyeol’s hoodie, right at the chest. 

“There, there, we’ll take care of you,” Chanyeol assures him, pulling back to smooch Baekhyun fondly on the nose before asking, “Have you eaten yet?”

Baekhyun shakes his head. “Not yet. And unless you’re going to feed me with your dick then I’m not hungry.”

Chanyeol bursts out laughing and Baekhyun has to swerve in Chanyeol’s arms to avoid getting pounded in the back. 

“There’ll be plenty of dick for you tonight, don’t worry Baek. But also, plenty of real food.” He rights Baekhyun before pushing him in the direction of the bedroom. “Dinner is not quite ready yet but it will be soon. In the meantime, why don’t you spend some time with Jongin to unwind? He’s been waiting for you.”

Baekhyun doesn’t need to be told twice. Excitement thrums through him in waves and he’s practically skipping his way into the bedroom. 

“You’re home,” Jongin steps out of the en suite bathroom trailing steam behind him and welcomes Baekhyun with a bright smile that shows off his dimple and makes his eyes disappear into crescents. The sight of it warms Baekhyun right up. “You’ve worked hard today,” he says coming up to him with a hug that rivaled Chanyeol’s. Baekhyun finds himself melting similarly and it’s times like these that he’s not at all bitter about lacking a few centimeters in height. What’s there to be bitter about when the best place to lay his head is right over a firm chest, the perfect height to press his ear against a steady heartbeat, no tiptoeing or back bending required?

“Jonginnie,” Baekhyun noses at his throat, flicking his tongue along his carotid. “Chanyeol said you had dick for me?”

Jongin giggles, jostling Baekhyun in his arms. “Yeah. Mine if you want it, but also hands and mouth and any other part of me you want.”

Baekhyun huffs, pulling back to shoot Jongin an offended look. “I want all of you, always.”

Jongin pulls a face at his words, but he can’t hide the pleased look in his eyes, or the pretty flush that warms his cheeks. 

Satisfied, Baekhyun winds an arm around Jongin’s neck to hang off him. “Do I smell bath bombs?”

Indeed he does. 

Jongin leads him into the bathroom with arms around his waist and feet off the ground, gesturing excitedly at the fizzing water in the massive tub. It smells like orange blossoms and sherbet, gold sparkles coloring the water orange as the bath bomb lazily swirls in the center. 

“The dragon egg one. Your favorite,” he says, setting Baekhyun back down and pulling at the buttons of his shirt. 

“ _You’re_ my favorite,” Baekhyun says delightedly, working on his pants. “Don’t tell anyone.”

“Too late, I heard that,” Chanyeol calls out from the bedroom before walking into the bathroom with a glass of wine. “Jongin is _my_ favorite.”

“Tonight isn’t about me,” Jongin rolls his eyes at them, trying for bratty but looking adorably exasperated instead. 

“You’re right. It’s about _me_ ,” Baekhyun wiggles his hips until his underwear drops to the floor and, with his toes, flings it in Jongin’s direction. “And I say you’re both our favorite.”

It’s a testament to Jongin’s dedication to the evening’s agenda that he doesn’t just throw the underwear back in Baekhyun’s face when he catches it. 

“You’re lucky you’re cute,” he says, tossing all of Baekhyun’s scattered clothing into the hamper before stripping out of his own t-shirt and sweatpants. 

“Will you be joining us too?” Baekhyun turns to Chanyeol who’s leaning against the doorframe and out of the way of any flying underwear. Their tub was designed to fit three people easily, even if one of those people is Chanyeol.

“I have dinner still on the stove. How do you feel about steaks?” Chanyeol asks, finally venturing in further and handing Baekhyun the glass of red wine. “This one is sweet. You’ll like it, trust me,” he says when Baekhyun wrinkles his nose at the proffered glass. 

Skeptical, Baekhyun takes a tentative sip. He hums in approval when the taste of berries hits his tongue, followed by a very subtle hint of alcohol when it goes down, the liquid smooth and warm. 

“It won’t pair well with dinner at all, but I figured it didn’t make sense to drink wine we don’t like.”

“This is good,” Baekhyun says, taking another sip and then another and another. 

“Slow down there, mister lightweight,” Chanyeol says, holding back the glass before Baekhyun can tip it back again. “We’d like you awake and relatively sober for the evening.”

“If you wanted me awake and sober, you’re going about it the wrong way,” Baekhyun jokes. “I’m more likely to fall asleep on the tub at this rate.”

“That’s where I come in,” Jongin pipes up from behind them, already settling into the water. Baekhyun is put out for only a second that he missed watching Jongin get undressed. Then Jongin slicks his hair back with wet fingers and leans against the edge of the tub and just like that, the atmosphere goes from playful to...smoldering in seconds. “I’ll keep you busy enough not to fall asleep.”

Baekhyun can’t hold back the sound he makes - something like a cross between a whine and moan - before he’s placing the wine glass onto the counter with a loud _thud_ and making his way into the tub, splashing right between Jongin’s thighs. 

“Make sure you actually clean up,” Chanyeol chuckles, placing Baekhyun’s half empty glass of wine on the ledge, just within arm’s reach. He leans over to give each of them a kiss, Baekhyun first, licking at his lips and lingering over the taste of wine. Jongin next, a whispered, _make our hyung feel good_ , in between dips of his tongue, making Baekhyun quiver in anticipation before he’s pulling away and walking out of the bathroom, adjusting his sweatpants along the way. 

“You heard him,” Baekhyun smooths his palms along Jongin’s arms where they come to wrap around his waist, circling his wrists and leading them up and down his thighs. “Make me feel good.”

Jongin doesn’t need telling a third time. 

Obediently, he tips Baekhyun’s chin back with wet fingers trailing across his jaw and a free hand to steady his hips when he bucks, the movement sudden and involuntary. They kiss, slow and dirty, Jongin slipping in his tongue and massaging it against Baekhyun’s with the sole intent of making him moan. Baekhyun can’t help it when he does, quickly losing himself in the steady, firm way Jongin leads their kiss. 

Surrounded by warm water, with the scent of orange blossoms and the feel of Jongin under him, his arms around him, it’s no wonder that Baekhyun is panting in no time, his cock hard and bobbing against his abdomen. Jongin’s free hand splays across his stomach, steadying him when he starts to undulate his hips, water rippling in waves in his attempt to feel more of Jongin’s hardness digging into his back. 

“Jongin-ah,” he gasps when the younger man finally lets him catch his breath, dragging Baekhyun away by the chin, head tilted back and his fingers pressed tight against Baekhyun’s throat. 

“How do you want it, hyung?” Jongin whispers roughly into his ear, the hand against Baekhyun’s stomach sliding down to wrap loose fingers around his cock. He squeezes lightly, enough to make the breath stutter in Baekhyun’s throat. 

“Nini- ”

“Nice and slow?” There’s just enough slickness to the water from the bath bomb, easing the drag of his palm up and down Baekhyun’s cock - enough not to be painful. It has Baekhyun clinging to the edges of the tub, struggling to find purchase on the smooth surface. “Or - ” Jongin’s grip on his cock tightens suddenly “- hard and fast?”

Baekhyun jerks in his arms, back arching and stars exploding behind his eyelids as he lets out a sharp cry, “J-jongin-”

“Too much?” Jongin murmurs, tracing the curve of Baekhyun’s ear with the tip of his tongue. 

_“Ngh- ”_ Baekhyun can’t speak, words lost to him as his arousal threatens to spill and overflow - spiraling quick, much too fast and too soon. He curls into himself, knees coming together and trapping Jongin’s wicked hand between his thighs.

“Slow,” he whimpers, turning his head to mouth at Jongin’s cheekbones, pressing his pleas against the side of Jongin’s face. “Slowly, Jongin-ah. Wanna feel you.”

Jongin complies without further teasing, gently coaxing Baekhyun’s thighs apart until he can move his hand again. He does just as Baekhyun asks, wrapping skilled fingers around the base of Baekhyun’s cock and fisting him languidly. He lets Baekhyun adjust his grip, guide him, until the pressure is just right and Baekhyun can lean back into him with a shudder. 

“Mmm, feels so good, Nini- _ah,_ just like that,” he moans, knees coming up out of the water as his legs fall further open and his hips twitch. 

Baekhyun doesn’t have to see it to know Jongin has a smug look on his face when he licks at Baekhyun’s jaw with his tongue. “Let me know when you want to come, hyung.”

On any other given day Baekhyun could do this for hours, teasing Jongin as well as himself, edging them both together until they’re both delirious with the need to come. But today is not that day. Today Baekhyun wants Jongin’s perfect hands but also dinner, to be wined and dined, and have Chanyeol for dessert. He wants whatever they have planned tonight and cuddles in the morning along with blowjobs when they wake up. Baekhyun wants it all so he’ll have to table the edging for later. 

He turns his head to catch Jongin’s lips, nipping the plush bottom half with his teeth while he covers Jongin’s hand with his own again and begins to stroke. It’s not the best angle for a kiss but it’s not too long before he can only pant against Jongin’s mouth, their hands moving urgently over his cock. 

“Close, Nini,” he hisses through gritted. Jongin’s only answer is rough groan of his own and the tightening of his fingers. 

Release is both sudden yet expected; Baekhyun can feel it building steadily and anticipates the climb, but the intensity of it catches him off guard. It has him crying out, a jumble of curses and Jongin’s name while his back bows and water splashes everywhere. He’s left gasping in the aftermath, limbs heavy and mind reeling. He jerks in Jongin’s hold, whimpering when he continues the motions of his hand even when Baekhyun slaps weakly at his wrists, over sensitivity warring with the pleasure that’s barely banked. 

“Ah ah _ah_ ,” he whines as his stomach hollows out again, shaking as his cock gives one last twitch, a spurt of cum disappearing into the now dirty bath water. Jongin’s hands slide away from his spent cock to soothe his tense thighs, leaving soft kisses along Baekhyun’s cheeks and his temples. 

When Baekhyun’s heart slows it’s thundering in his rib cage and his breath has returned to some semblance of normal, Jongin urges him out of the water, lifting him up bridal style when he makes no effort to do so on his own. 

“Shower first,” Jongin says with mock sternness when Baekhyun clings to his neck and shoulders as he tries to deposit him onto the bench in the shower stall. 

He softens the words with another kiss that does nothing to bring back the feeling to Baekhyun’s legs, makes his breath stutter in his chest and his hands become all the more desperate to cling to Jongin’s sturdy shoulders when the younger man lets his legs down. 

Jongin is hard, cock brushing hot against Baekhyun’s stomach, seeking attention Baekhyun is all too willing to provide. 

“Mmm... Let me-” the hand he has snaking down Jongin’s chest doesn’t get very far before tight fingers wrap around his wrist and stall his progress. 

“Tonight is not about me,” Jongin repeats, this time more decisively, pulling himself away from Baekhyun to turn the shower on. 

Baekhyun huffs without any real irritation, not when Jongin takes his time fiddling with all the fancy knobs on the wall to make sure the water is just the right temperature. When Jongin pushes him into the water fall, he does it with another kiss that tastes like a promise of more, extracts from Baekhyun promises of his own: to clean up quickly because Chanyeol is waiting. Be patient because there’s more to come. 

Jongin gives his own body only a cursory pass with the soap, steadfastly ignoring his own erection, leaving Baekhyun to finish up by himself, saying he has other things to prepare. Baekhyun pouts at him when he leaves but there’s a quirk to Jongin’s smile and a heat in his eyes that has Baekhyun staying put.

By the time he’s stepped out of the shower he’s almost half hard again, had used his own fingers to stretch himself a little - just enough to clean up well, as instructed. He knows Chanyeol and Jongin will stretch him the rest of the way - in fact he’s anticipating them being more... _thorough_ in the process - and just the thought of it on tonight’s agenda has bolts of heat pooling low in his gut, getting him harder. 

Baekhyun has to pause in his task of getting dressed to take a few calming breaths. Tonight is all about pacing: he’s tired and hungry, with one orgasm already under his belt. Along with the stress of the past few days and the simple fact that he’s no longer a teenager with raging hormones and a nonexistent refectory period, he won’t be able to participate in tonight’s activities for very long if he thinks with a different head. 

He settles on pajama bottoms with bears printed on them and another oversized t-shirts, the material well loved and wearing thin with use. Neither of the clothes are his own. He doesn’t bother with underwear (heh), sees no point in adding to their growing laundry pile when he doesn’t expect to be wearing any clothes at all for very long. The smell of cooked meat lures Baekhyun out of the bedroom soon after, with his nose in the air and stomach grumbling loudly. 

He hears the whining before he even enters the kitchen. 

“Hyuuuuung,” Jongin says with a pout, hanging off Chanyeol with arms wrapped around his middle and somehow managing to make his six foot frame look tiny in the other man’s hold. “One more. Can I have one more? Just one, please~ hyung?”

Chanyeol rolls his eyes, his sigh long suffering but audibly fond. 

“If I give you anymore, there won’t be enough left for dinner.”

“There’s plenty! I know you made extra so we won’t have to cook tomorrow,” Jongin argues, rocking them back and forth and staring up at Chanyeol with pleading eyes. “Meat~ meat, please?”

“We? Is there someone else that’s cooking? Because between the four of us, I’m the only one who uses the kitchen.”

Jongin continues his whining undeterred and Baekhyun just takes a moment to watch them, a different kind of warmth suffusing his chest and making its home there. Sometimes he can’t believe that this is _his_ and not just a sleep deprived fever dream or alcohol infused fantasy. Not too long ago, Baekhyun wouldn’t have been able to fathom a reality so simple, so domestic. Not with how he’d burned so many bridges the moment he’d chosen to follow a man who’d always felt like _home_ when his own wasn’t home anymore. 

He knows it’s the same for the two men in front of him, knows intimately the circumstances that brought them together, one after the other, seeking refuge in Baekhyun’s _home_ until they’d become a part of it instead. Baekhyun’s built new bridges over time, built a life, a love around this home, but even then, from time to time there’s still a shadow of fear. 

Fear in the knowledge that Chanyeol has a name and number on speed dial that Baekhyun doesn’t recognize, a text conversation that never gets a reply _(hellosorryimissyou)_ but always says _message read._

Fear, too, in the knowledge that sometimes when Jongin says he’s studying late at the library, he’s not actually there, instead sitting forlornly on the pavement in front of a kindergarten in a part of town Baekhyun isn’t familiar with. (Baekhyun had picked him up once and only once. He’s never had to do it again.)

(He suspects Junmyeon knows exactly who’s on Chanyeol’s speed dial and that he’s probably the one picking up Jongin from in front of the kindergarten.)

But here, in the now, Baekhyun may be scared, but he can’t be cowed. Even if all the things he doesn’t know are few, far and in between, what he does know - what he’s sure of - will always outweigh the gaps. 

As he watches Chanyeol give in to Jongin’s whining by slicing him a piece of steak left to rest on the counter, as he sees the delighted grin making its way across Jongin’s pleased face when Chanyeol feeds it to him—

Baekhyun’s phone buzzes in his hand, notification banner of a message on his lock screen unlocking when he brings the screen up to his face. 

“Chanyeol-ah, you made extra, right?” He says as he crosses the threshold into the kitchen. 

“Yeah, why?”

Grinning so hard his cheeks hurt, his fingers grip the taller man’s firm bicep to keep himself steady as excitement and anticipation leaves him trembling in the wake of reading the text message. Baekhyun merely shows them the screen in answer, no spoken words necessary. 

_Missing you, my babies. On my way home._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter brought to you by all the video loops on twitter of that segment in Exo Travel the World where Jongin sweetly asks the production team for more meat. So cute /cries in 고기~고기~


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me just preface this chapter with a PSA:
> 
> By no means should you be using this fic (or any fic, really) for educational purposes, and especially not of the sexy time/kink variety. I do my best to portray these scenes as best I can with my own very biased and very limited knowledge, so please practice common sense and your own due diligence and do not use this work of fiction as a reference in your own sexual adventures. Please do mind the updated tags. If any of the tags trigger you, please do not read.

_On my way home. On my way home. On my way home._

It has all three of them reeling from the implications, meaning either countless hours or mere minutes. 

It leaves static in the air all throughout dinner, an undercurrent of restless anticipation that’s so distracting they almost don’t give Chanyeol’s efforts the praise it deserves. A pity, considering the meal is exceptional, as expected from Chanyeol’s considerable expertise. 

Thick steaks cooked to perfection alongside a number of various homemade side dishes that Chanyeol lovingly, painstakingly makes from scratch once a week. He’s only gotten better with time; in the beginning, his basic skills in the kitchen had upgraded with the thorough praise they showered him with at every meal. Later, when he’d cemented his place in heart and home, there’d been casual cooking classes and eventually a well-earned chef’s certificate they frame and display proudly on top of the fridge.

These days, Chanyeol makes it a point to cook as often as possible, almost every night of the week when work permits, and Baekhyun knows it’s more than habit or a sense of duty that has him occupying the kitchen when he can. There’s a specific fantasy involved, something deeply ingrained in Chanyeol, likely impressed upon him from a young age. He’s talked about it some, in the quiet of the afterglow of fucking, or over the rim of too many shots of soju. How he grew up learning that love meant service, that taking care of someone was the best way to show you loved them. 

Junmyeon thinks it sweet and buys him cheesy aprons with words like _always kiss the cook_ and _I’m the little spoon_ or _Merry Crust-mas_ with a picture of a slice of pizza on it. 

Jongin thinks it’s embarrassing but always aggressively cuddles Chanyeol to show when he’s particularly affected. 

Baekhyun calls it’s a housewife kink and leaves it at that. 

It’s a little difficult to focus on how great the food is when the anticipation is nipping at their already fraying edges, aided by sweet wine and the tick of the second hand on the wall clock. Not to mention the fact that Baekhyun was already half hard to begin with and Jongin had denied himself an easy orgasm when they’d been in the shower. Still, he makes sure to appreciate the food as best he can, chewing noisily and eating messily in his enthusiasm. 

Jongin throws him a disgusted look for his antics, but its not nearly as scathing as it could be, and doesn’t even grumble too much about being made to do the dishes afterward.

Baekhyun has his suspicions about their maknae’s dubious behavior, suspicions that are confirmed the moment Baekhyun puts the last of the dishes in the sink and he’s bodily manhandled over Chanyeol’s generous shoulders.

“My turn,” Chanyeol singsongs on his way out the kitchen. He punctuates his point with a solid palm against Baekhyun’s ass, the sting of it making Baekhyun hiss right up until he’s thrown onto the bed. Baekhyun’s still bouncing on the mattress when Chanyeol pulls him to the edge, kneeling on the floor and promptly burying his face in Baekhyun’s crotch.

“Mmmm, bath bomb,” his voice is a low rumble that makes Baekhyun’s dick go rigid so fast it leaves him dizzy. 

“Holy fuck, Yeol. Yes- suck my dick,” Baekhyun begs shamelessly, canting his hips forward in earnest. 

“Wanna eat you out,” Chanyeol says with the band of Baekhyun’s borrowed pajama bottoms between his teeth. 

Baekhyun lets out a desperate sound. “Fuck, yeah- is it my birthday? Why are you being so nice to me?”

Chanyeol grins as Baekhyun scrambles to lift his hips to help get the pajamas off. He mouths at the dip of Baekhyun’s hips, eyes bright and warm and entirely too sincere. “Just wanna spoil you tonight, hyung.”

Baekhyun shudders at the honorific, propping himself up on an elbow and tangling questioning fingers through Chanyeol’s hair, messing up the neat part. “Yeah?”

“Mhmm.” Chanyeol surges up to press their lips sweetly together. “Any special requests?”

Baekhyun struggles to think for a moment, distracted by Chanyeol’s wandering mouth and clever fingers. He captures one of Chanyeol’s hands in his own, making sure he has Chanyeol’s attention, gaze burning hot with intent, when he kisses the palm and very slowly, very deliberately, slides it down his neck. He holds it there, against his throat, and pushes against Chanyeol’s wide hand to make it just a little harder to breathe. 

Baekhyun moans, a sound Chanyeol echoes, fingers twitching against Baekhyun’s pulse. 

“Are you sure?” He asks, his eyes nothing but dark pools of arousal. 

“Yeah,” Baekhyun answers, pulling Chanyeol in for another kiss. “It’s been a while.”

“You don’t wanna wait for Junmyeonnie hyung?” 

Baekhyun shakes his head. “Want you to do it. With Jonginnie, too.”

Impossibly, Chanyeol’s eyes darken even further, all pupil now, glittering almost, with the way they curve in pleasure when he leans in to press indulgent kisses along Baekhyun’s sternum. “We’ll take care of you, hyung.”

As if Baekhyun ever had any doubt. 

Chanyeol makes good on his word, leaves a trail of fire down Baekhyun’s body with tongue and teeth. His hands linger at Baekhyun’s chest, the rough pads of his fingers plucking at his nipples, rubbing until the nubs are stiff and sensitive. He whines when Chanyeol makes to leave them, hands coming up to hold Chanyeol’s there for just a little longer. 

The whine turns in a yelp when Chanyeol nips at his belly button until he lets go. “Ow,” Baekhyun complains. 

Chanyeol is nice enough not to ignore the way Baekhyun’s dick twitches on the underside of his chin, dipping his head to rest the leaking tip against his bottom lip. His tongue flicks out, teasing, and heat hollows out Baekhyun’s insides to coil tight in his belly at the picture Chanyeol makes between his legs. 

And fuck if he isn’t pretty like this, too, even without the makeup, the colorful wigs , or the lingerie. He tells Chanyeol exactly this, unable to stop the deluge of words, the tidal wave of affection, pure adoration, that Chanyeol inspires in him.

“Fuck you’re so pretty. My pretty baby, my pretty baby Yeollie. You’re so good to me. So good to your hyung. Love you so much, my baby. You’re making hyung feel so good with your mouth.”

Chanyeol groans at the praise, fingers tightening painfully around Baekhyun’s hips enough to leave bruises they’ll have fun tracing later. Chanyeol redoubles his efforts, sucking kisses down Baekhyun’s hard cock, lips catching as he moves lower, and lower still. He shoves a pillow underneath Baekhyun’s hips before wrapping long, muscled arms around the tops of Baekhyun’s thighs, pulling him closer, holding him open until Baekhyun can feel his hot breath against his hole. He shudders at the feeling, heat crawling up his neck at the vulnerable position, heart stuttering in anticipation. 

Baekhyun’s moan is loud from the first swipe, broad stripes of Chanyeol’s tongue to taste him, get him wet. He licks around, tracing up and down Baekhyun’s perineum, following the line of his scrotum and sucking Baekhyun’s balls into his mouth - first the right, followed by the left, getting Baekhyun sloppy. Only then, when Baekhyun feels wet and dripping, does Chanyeol circle back to his hole, tongue lapping at the rim. He delves inside with just the tip, letting out a muffled groan when the usually tight muscle gives easily. 

Baekhyun gasps, the feeling of Chanyeol’s tongue so different from his cock or fingers, and Baekhyun loves it. His back arches as his thighs tremble in Chanyeol’s grip, fighting his hold, trying to get closer, trying to get more of Chanyeol’s talented mouth. 

And Chanyeol is thorough in his ministrations, knows exactly how Baekhyun likes it — with just a hint of teeth, nibbling around the rim, sucking at it before he starts a rhythm with his tongue, fucking in and out until Baekhyun is begging, crying out and pleading. 

For mercy.  
For more.  
For _Chanyeol._

He’s a mess by the time Chanyeol adds fingers, so loose and so wet he takes two wide fingers easily, shamelessly canting his hips forward for a third.

 _“Please please please,”_ he begs, when Chanyeol teases, fingertips massaging him from the inside but skirting the edges of his prostate. Chanyeol is relentless, doing only as he pleases and not as Baekhyun asks. He spreads Baekhyun open with the two fingers and curls as much of his tongue inside, again and again until Baekhyun feels like he could come just from that, untouched and out of the blue.

But it's Jongin - sweet, sweet Jongin - that comes to save him. 

“Hyung,” he says, pulling Chanyeol away by the hair with one hand and gripping the base of Baekhyun’s cock tight with the other. “You’re going to make me lose my turn.”

Chanyeol chokes on a laugh and even Baekhyun’s answering moan devolves into sniggering. “Now, now- no fighting. There’s enough of me to go around.”

Jongin doesn’t appreciate their humor, his fingers tightening both in Chanyeol’s hair and around Baekhyun’s cock.

“Fuck,” Baekhyun hisses through gritted teeth, the word an echo out of Chanyeol’s mouth. He heaves a breath, heart pounding loud in his ears, arousal rushing hot in his veins and prickling at his skin. In increments, his fingers uncurl from their chokehold on the sheets, muscles relaxing enough that Chanyeol’s soft nuzzling on his inner thighs and Jongin’s tight fist around his cock don’t feel like shoving him off the edge of a cliff. 

“Okay- ” he breathes, “Okay- I’m good.”

He feels more than hears Chanyeol chuckle against his skin, and then he presses a kiss to the crease of Baekhyun’s thigh before pulling away completely. 

Jongin leans over Baekhyun, taking Chanyeol’s place between his legs with a smirk on his face that makes Baekhyun go hot all over. He kisses his way up Baekhyun’s body with the kind of attention and predatory gaze that Baekhyun’s learned to associate with multiple orgasms and bruises that take days to fade, lazy mornings after and bodies too fucked out to make the walk of shame into the kitchen for breakfast. 

“Ready for me, hyung?” Jongin asks into the hollow of his throat, not bothering to wait for an answer before he covers Baekhyun’s mouth with his own. _What a silly question,_ Baekhyun thinks, moaning at the invasion of Jongin’s tongue. _The answer is yes, has always been yes, will always be yes._

He tugs Jongin to him, let’s Jongin cage him with arms on either side of his head, let’s Jongin know just how much Baekhyun wants him, just how much of himself Baekhyun is willing to give away to the boy who knew too well how to distract people with his body so they wouldn’t notice the bruises on his heart. 

But Baekhyun had noticed, had had a feeling there was something more to Jongin’s sultry gaze that first time Junmyeon had pointed him out from across a dimly lit room. 

_Who is he?_ Chanyeol had asked, curled into Junmyeon’s other side, pouting because he was unable to mirror Baekhyun’s perch on the older man’s lap.

Junmyeon hadn’t answered right away, had only lifted a hand and called the stranger over. 

_This is Jongin,_ Junmyeon had said when the young man had made his way over to their private booth. _He’s new around here and it would make me very happy if you guys got along well._

Baekhyun’s never met a man or woman he couldn’t charm into being fast friends with, so it was an easy enough request. Besides, making Junmyeon happy, doing what he so nicely asked, was something Baekhyun strived for. He’s never steered Baekhyun wrong, no matter how stubborn Baekhyun has been along the way. 

And later, in the now, Baekhyun’s glad he’s always followed Junmyeon’s lead. Because now, he has Jongin in his bed - on him, under him, _making love_ to him - no longer a just distant stranger with a vague connection to his Junmyeon, his hyung, his love. 

No, because Jongin is _his love_ now too. 

“Pay attention to me,” Jongin growls, bringing him back to the present with a sharp nip to Baekhyun’s bottom lip in displeasure.

Baekhyun slaps at Jongin’s ass in retaliation, the groan and little swivel of Jongin’s hips at the smack of his hand the exact reaction he’s looking for. “You brat,” Baekhyun says, letting his hand come down again to feel Jongin rut against him. “I thought tonight was about me.”

“Stop getting lost in your feelings. You can’t fuck me if you’re distracted.”

“Lost in my- ” Baekhyun starts, offended, until he registers the latter half of what Jongin said. “Ohhh- yeah. Yeah, okay.”

“Hmph.” Jongin rolls his eyes and starts rummaging around the pillows for the lube but there’s a flush to his cheeks and a tinge of red at his ears that give away his satisfaction. He finds the lube and wastes no time in settling himself over Baekhyun’s hips. 

“Oh- ohhhh fuck,” Baekhyun moans when Jongin sinks down on him in one smooth motion, hardly any resistance before Baekhyun is balls deep. 

“I’ve been ready for you for _hours,_ ” Jongin grumbles, the words breathy as his eyes close at the sensation of Baekhyun filling him. “But you’re always home too late these days.”

“Sorry- sorry- fuck, hyung is sorry for making you wait, Nini,” Baekhyun gasps when Jongin starts up a rhythm, punching a breath out of Baekhyun with every roll of his hips. 

“Chanyeol- Chanyeol hyung said I couldn’t come,” Jongin continues to complain even as he’s breathless, as he fucks himself on Baekhyun’s cock. “Said I- I wasn’t a-allowed to come if it wasn’t on someone’s cock.”

His brows are furrowed and his lips twist into a pout, making him look both sexy and adorable at the same time. Baekhyun finds him terribly attractive, a fact that does nothing for his stamina. 

“Not gonna last,” Baekhyun chokes out when Jongin leans forward for a better angle and seizes up when he finds it, going tight around him. 

“Hyung,” Jongin whines, fingers curling into Baekhyun’s chest, his blunt nails digging into Baekhyun’s skin. “Hyung, you have to. Wanna come- wanna come on your cock, hyung.”

Baekhyun groans, not knowing where he’ll find the strength to keep from coming, not when Jongin feels too good around him, the weight of him keeping Baekhyun pinned down just the right way, his body tight and hot perfect around Baekhyun’s cock. He digs heels into the mattress, hands anchoring themselves to Jongin’s hips to try and throw off Jongin’s rhythm and start one of his own. 

Baekhyun grits his teeth against the tight coil of arousal threatening to unravel in his gut, using sheer force to bounce Jongin in his lap at a pace that allows Baekhyun time to catch his breath. Jongin keens when Baekhyun shoves his cock in deep, the slow rolling of his hips catching Jongin’s prostate at every pass. 

“Hyung, faster- ” Jongin whines, hips undulating, trying to get Baekhyun to pick up the pace. 

Baekhyun grapples to find restraint, digs his fingers into the meat of Jongin’s ass, his thighs, in a bid for control that he never really had - not since he’d walked through the front door. And it would be so easy, so, so easy to give in and fuck Jongin into the mattress, quick and dirty and satisfying, but his pride won’t let him be that selfish. He thinks of the long hours from home he’d put them through, hates how he knows exactly what it’s like to feel left behind and waiting from the other side. 

It’s that resentment, that little kernel of self doubt that pushes Baekhyun back from the edge, has him gritting his teeth and putting the determination behind the thrust of his hips so he can fuck Jongin the way he deserves. 

The sudden, added force has Jongin curling into him, crying out into his ear, a sound that has Baekhyun cursing under his breath, and luring Chanyeol back to the bed. 

He returns to them smelling like mint and cotton candy shower gel, his hair damp and the rest of him squeaky clean. Chanyeol kneels behind Jongin, between Baekhyun’s legs, and immediately puts himself to good use. 

“Fuck,” Baekhyun curses, hips stilling with Chanyeol’s hand at his knee and the thick fingers of his other hand gentle and insistent at Jongin’s hole, pressing right up against the base of Baekhyun’s cock. It’s added stimulation Baekhyun doesn’t need, his fragile grasp at control wavering instantly at how much tighter Jongin feels around him. 

“Ah ah ah- _hyung-_ ” Jongin’s back arches, fists boring into Baekhyun’s shoulders as his voice peters out into a long, guttural moan. He’s shaking in Baekhyun’s hold, thighs straining tight around Baekhyun’s sides, making it hard for Baekhyun to breathe. 

“C’mere Jonginnie,” Chanyeol says, his voice going deep and rumbling as he coaxes Jongin against his chest.

“No- ” Jongin sobs pitifully but unable to resist his ministrations. Baekhyun has half a mind to protest himself, but he catches Chanyeol’s eye and the glint of intent in his dark gaze stops the words at the tip of his tongue. 

“That’s it, lean on hyung, baby boy,” Chanyeol runs a hand through Jongin’s sweat-matted hair and leaves a kiss at his temple. “I need your help with something, okay Jonginnie? Something special for our Baekhyunnie hyung.” Chanyeol continues to murmur in that low voice of his, eyes never wavering, and the dawning realization of what he’s implying has Baekhyun fighting off a hot wave of arousal. 

Chanyeol takes Jongin’s cock in hand and pumps it lazily while he whispers in Jongin’s ear, all the while watching Baekhyun struggle not to come on the spot. Baekhyun thinks he knows what he’s saying even if he can’t hear, knows for sure when Jongin’s breath leaves him in a sharp exhale, chin tilting down to stare at Baekhyun too, eyes wide and nothing but pupil as they hone in on Baekhyun’s throat. 

And then he’s nodding, reaching for Baekhyun even before Chanyeol finishes saying, “He’ll come so hard, Nini, fill you up with so much cum it’ll spill out when I fuck you afterward.” 

Baekhyun only hears that part because Chanyeol’s pushed them forward, arms going around Jongin’s chest, both of them leaning over him as Chanyeol guides Jongin’s fingers around Baekhyun’s neck. Baekhyun gasps at the initial pressure, eyes fluttering closed as he tries to moan, the sound stuttered as it catches in his throat. 

“Is this okay?” Chanyeol asks in the arms length that separates them, the question a formality really, but Baekhyun knows instinctively that though it's aimed _at_ him, it’s not _for_ him at all. 

It’s for Jongin, for teaching him _how, _for teaching him _maybe,_ for _later._ __

__Jongin needs to hear Chanyeol ask the right question and learn that the right answer is only ever Baekhyun’s very enthusiastic consent._ _

__“Yes- ” Baekhyun gasps, throat working, wanting, begging to be straining under their fingers. “Fuck yes.”_ _

__“Like this,” he hears Chanyeol say before there’s the much anticipated pressure around his neck—_ _

__—and then it’s gone just as quickly as it had come._ _

__There’s the sound of harsh breathing but it’s not Baekhyun, the feel of hands on his throat too fleeting to have even had him struggling for breath. Above him, Jongin is frozen still, eyes wide, not with arousal, but with apprehension, gaze flicking rapidly between his open palms and Baekhyun’s face._ _

__“Jonginnie, it’s okay,” Chanyeol soothes, pressing the words into Jongin’s hair and holding Jongin’s hands in his. “You won’t hurt him. Hyung will show you how. We’ll do it together, okay?”_ _

__Baekhyun nods, reaching for their joined hands in front of him and presses his mouth against their entangled fingers. “Want this,” he murmurs. “I trust you both.”_ _

__That seems to do the trick, the words themselves rather than the blatant arousal thrumming through Baekhyun’s body, keeping his cock hard and his heart pounding, are what clears away Jongin’s apprehension and uncertainty, leaving just a shadow of doubt, just a little hint of fear. That will be good for later, for somewhere down the road, for when they’ve nursed his confidence into doing this alone._ _

__Definitely for later._ _

__For now, Jongin’s whispered, “Okay- ” is loud in the quiet that’s descended upon them, too quiet for the fucking Baekhyun was promised for the evening. He leaves one last kiss to each of Jongin’s palms before guiding their hands back around his neck, resting lightly on either side of his throat._ _

__“Ready?” Chanyeol asks._ _

__“Y-yeah.”_ _

__“Mhm.”_ _

__This time, the pressure is still light, not quite cutting off his air supply but held long enough that Baekhyun’s eyes flutter closed as he struggles to take in a deep breath. The pressure releases and Baekhyun exhales, his next intake of breath cut short as the pressure returns. Again and again it’s like this, a repetitive press and release that ensures Baekhyun never really takes a full breath, the struggle for air making something dark coil tight deep in his gut, an added, prickling heat to the arousal that had somewhat cooled in his veins. Like striking a match to produce a flame, the lack of oxygen rekindles the fire burning underneath his skin, crosses wires in his brain so that, instead of panicking, Baekhyun writhes, eyes rolling beneath closed lids as his back arches and his hips thrust._ _

__Jongin tightens involuntarily around him and between one staggering breath and the next, Baekhyun is hurtling across the edge of climax at warp speed, scrabbling for the sheets, a thigh, someone’s elbow as he crashes._ _

__There’s a choked sound, not his own, when his hips fuck up up and _up_ into tight heat, spilling hot and messy. _ _

__He’s gasping, heaving for breath when sight and sound return to him._ _

__“Good?” Chanyeol’s hand is on his face, cupping his jaw and stroking a thumb across his cheekbones._ _

___“Nnggh.”_ _ _

__“Use your words, Baekhyunnie.”_ _

___“Yasss,”_ Baekhyun slurs, earning him a dark, indulgent chuckle. _ _

__“See? He’s okay. You did so well, baby boy. So good for your first time.”_ _

__At the sound of wet kissing and a tiny moan Baekhyun pries his eyes open so he can watch, wanting to prolong the warm languid feeling weighing down his bones. He’s not disappointed, met with the sight of Jongin leaning against Chanyeol with his head tilted up for a kiss and his cock wrapped in Chanyeol’s loose fist. He rocks into it slowly, the movement of his hips letting Baekhyun’s softening cock slip out of him._ _

__“Ah- ” he whimpers, breaking their kiss. “Hyung, it’s- ”_ _

__Chanyeol’s other hand disappears between Jongin’s legs and the sound his fingers make when he sinks them inside is unmistakable and filthy._ _

__“Fuck, you’re so wet, Nini,” Chanyeol groans into Jongin’s hair. “Wanna see what you taste like, wanna eat you out and taste Baekhyunnie on my tongue.”_ _

__Jongin whines at that, fucking back onto Chanyeol’s fingers desperately. “No- hyung, you said- you said only- ”_ _

__The rest of his words are interrupted by another long moan, and Baekhyun doesn’t have to imagine the kind of things Chanyeol’s clever fingers are up to. He knows viscerally just how good Chanyeol is with his fingers, and his cock twitches valiantly at remembering just how good they feel inside him._ _

__“Yeah?” Chanyeol hums into his ear. “I could make you come like this instead. I would let you come like this if you wanted. If you asked nicely, baby boy.”_ _

__Jongin slaps Chanyeol's hand away from his cock even as he shakes his head wildly. “Want hyung to fuck me. Wanna come on hyung’s cock.”_ _

__“C’mere Nini,” Baekhyun rasps, arms still feeling like noodles even as he drags Jongin to him, heavy against his chest as Chanyeol holds Jongin up by the hips. The casual display of strength makes something in Baekhyun twist warm and low and much too soon. It’s times like these he envies Jongin’s youth and the short refractory period it comes with._ _

__As it is, Baekhyun can only watch and bear witness to the way Chanyeol fucks Jongin the way he’s been begging for all evening, pounding into him, needing only the barest amount of lube because Baekhyun came so much Jongin is slippery with it._ _

__Jongin sobs into his chest when Chanyeol nails his prostate at just the right angle and Baekhyun can only hold him as he shakes through his orgasm, spurting warm and wet onto Baekhyun’s stomach. Chanyeol follows not long after, his big body going taut above them, the muscles of his abdomen flexing in a mouthwatering display that has Baekhyun’s balls aching in an effort to get hard again._ _

__The strength leaves Chanyeol in one heaving breath and he slumps back onto his haunches while he pants with exertion, the sweat glistening on his brow._ _

__“A little help here.” Baekhyun nudges Chanyeol with a foot, unable to move much more than that with Jongin’s full weight resting against him. It’s not the most uncomfortable position he’s been in, but he’s got sensitive skin and dried cum on his belly isn’t good for that._ _

__Chanyeol holds up a finger. “Can I get a moment to bask in the afterglow?”_ _

__Baekhyun nudges him again with his foot, this time more insistently. “C’mon I’m getting itchy.”_ _

__Chanyeol sticks his tongue out at Baekhyun but obeys, pulling out of Jongin with a quiet grunt and magically conjures up a butt plug from somewhere in the sheets. It’s a solid dark color with a bit of fluff at the base to resemble a short, stumpy tail. Baekhyun recognizes the tail from a set that comes with matching bear ears and a suit, but thankfully Chanyeol doesn’t conjure those up as well. Baekhyun doesn’t think he could survive another round with these two tonight, even if he wasn’t so tired._ _

__Even now, he barely has any strength left to pat Jongin’s head soothingly when Chanyeol slips the plug in and pulls away, causing the youngest to whimper at the loss of his body heat._ _

__Sleep and exhaustion along with the weight of good food and two orgasms under his belt, Baekhyun feels himself start to nod off long before Chanyeol returns to the bed with warm, wet cloths to wipe them clean. He should probably shower but his limbs are heavy, too fucked out to care if he’ll wake up with itchy, irritated skin sometime in the middle of the night._ _

__Chanyeol warns him as much but he doesn’t push, just makes sure Baekhyun sits up long enough to drink a glass of water and inspect his neck. He asks Baekhyun all the appropriate questions,_ how do you feel? Does it hurt? Any trouble breathing?_ fussing over Baekhyun in all the right ways. 

_Junmyeon would be proud,_ he thinks, before drifting off to sleep.

—————

The next time Baekhyun wakes up, there’s an eerie sense of déjà vu. 

He’s woken by the subtle chime of someone’s phone, an alert he doesn’t recognize causing him to stir first. 

It’s soft, incessant, and vibrating enough on the side table that Baekhyun makes a grab for it, fingers fumbling for the side button. He silences it easily, groaning into his pillow and clinging to sleep. The bed is large and mostly warm but he’s at the edge of it with an errant limb pinning down his thigh and another wrapped around his waist. He can tell it's still dark out because nobody had bothered to close their heavy curtains - especially chosen for optimal darkness - last night. 

It’d be so easy to slip back into unconsciousness, to just keep on sleeping. His body aches in the pleasant sort of way that happens only after he’s fucked and been fucked good enough to be sore and still be happy about it. There’s an ache around his neck, probably darkened now with the beginning of bruises that isn’t bothersome enough to keep him awake. 

But the sound of the shower running in the ensuite bathroom and the distinct feel of three bodies in bed and all limbs accounted for keeps Baekhyun up. He checks the time and sees its just past three in the morning - still too early for how late they all finally succumbed to sleep. He smiles. Three bodies in bed and one in the shower means only one thing.

The shower cuts off and moments later Baekhyun turns his head towards the person emerging from the bath amidst a cloud of warm steam. 

Junmyeon’s got a towel knotted low on his waist, obscuring the ripple of his toned abdomen and the latter half of a familiar tattoo of delicate vines and thorned flowers down his right hip. He’s beautiful, even if he looks a little worse for wear, dark circles under his eyes, even as he glistens with water droplets and is haloed by the light coming from the bath while he rubs another towel at his wet hair. The dim lighting casts shadows on his form, the cut of his muscles thrown into stark relief, the sight of him making Baekhyun’s cock twitch despite how spent he is - how spent he should be. Arousal simmers low in his gut even as it wars with the growing warmth in his chest.

Junmyeon notices him right away, eyes alight and radiating happiness as soon as he tosses the towel for his head over the cushioned bench at the foot of their massive bed. 

“Hello, love,” he says quietly as he leans over Baekhyun’s side of the bed. He cards through Baekhyun’s sleep-mussed hair, swiping a thumb across the shape of Baekhyun’s grin, returning it with an indulgent one of his own. “Did you miss me, Baekhyunnie?”

“You’re _here,”_ Baekhyun whispers, voice shot and rasping, in lieu of an answer. “You’re _home.”_

Junmyeon smiles, a little rueful but his next words ring true. 

“Of course, baby. I’ll always come home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....aaaaaaand we're done!
> 
> This really should have been posted weeks ago, when reveals had first been posted, but I work in healthcare and all the developing news about the pandemic we are all facing happened and this just got put on the back burner. I've finished it now though, as well as edited/self-betaed as best I can so I hope you all like this not-so-surprise addition. 
> 
> Just a few interesting things about this chapter, idk if anyone is interested, but here goes:
> 
> \- This chapter is brought to you by Baekhyun and his very smooth, very sensitive baby-like skin. I spazz about this man waaaaay too often and he's not even my bias /facepalms
> 
> \- If that last paragraph looks familiar, that's because it is. It's basically the opening scene of the first chapter, with a few key edits. I wanted it to parallel the first scene at the very beginning where Junmyeon had left. To me, it felt fitting that we started with Junmyeon leaving and ended with him coming back. 
> 
> \- Yes, Chanyeol has a housewife kink and his apron collection rivals his lingerie collection (courtesy of Junmyeon and his black credit card)
> 
> \- Breathplay is the only effective way of shutting Baekhyun up for a guaranteed amount of time. 
> 
> -Jongin loves edging and multiple orgasms than any of them. His record for the edging is in the double digits and for the orgasm is 6 (especially when Baekhyun is mean and plays his cards right).
> 
> \- This fic has an underlying theme of safe spaces, so I'll just come out and say it here: one of them is a furry and it's not who you think.

**Author's Note:**

> Some facts about the fic:
> 
> -I started this fic just as EXO's Exploration tour started, which is where I got inspiration for Junmyeon's tattoos. I was so shook at the first fancams of his solo for Been Through that I had to immortalize it in fic.
> 
> -That being said, I love the idea of a Suho Harem in any universe and you can pry Harem Leader Byun Baekhyun from my cold dead fingers, I'll never let the concept go.
> 
> -What is Junmyeon's side job? Why is he so rich? What's the limit on his black credit? --> the answers to these we will never know, though that won't stop Baekhyun from trying to find out anyway.
> 
> -What happened to Baekhyun's home? Why did he run away with Junmyeon? --> Cue tragic backstory too involved for me to flesh out. Baekhyun's family is no longer in the picture for...Reasons. Junmyeon took him in and the rest is history.
> 
> -Who's the unknown number on Chanyeol's speed dial? Does he have a wig collection? What's his favorite piece of lingerie? --> the identity of the unknown number is a secret only Junmyeon and Chanyeol share. Chanyeol does, in fact, have a wig collection. His favorite lingerie get up is Virgin Bride on Her Wedding Night because it comes with a matching mini tiara and veil that makes him feel Very Pretty.
> 
> -Why did Jongin take a gap year before college? Why does he spend sad nights in front of a kindergarten? --> Baekhyun and Chanyeol know very little about Gap Year Jongin, only that he spent that year dancing at a strip club before Junmyeon brought him home and no one is allowed to Ask About It unless Jongin brings it up himself. Nights in front of the kindergarten probably have something to do with the pictures of a little girl and baby boy kept in a separate folder on his phone - another thing they don't Ask About.
> 
> -Will there be more to this fic? ~~\-- > I copped out on the ending scene there, didn't I? Baekhyun still needs to get the fucking he deserves, doesn't he? Well then :)~~ **EDIT 3/14/2020:** There is definitely more to this fic. Final 5th chapter added. Enjoy!


End file.
